Fairies
by SharpieMassacre
Summary: "What happens when perfection isn't good enough?" Sequel to Pixies, and is based on Scott Westerfelds second installment in the Uglies trilogy; Pretties. Full summary inside to avoid giving out spoilers from the first story here.
1. Chapter 1: Blanks in my Memory

**Well, it's time for the Winxified version of "Pretties" by Scott Westerfeld. I'm already giving a warning that you will not understand this story without reading Pixies, and after this final sentence there will be tons and tons of spoilers to follow. So get away while you can if you haven't read Pixies yet!**

**I know many of you probably wanted to see Tecna as a fairy in Pixies, but I wanted to stay true to the novels storyline and to end it like that (the story Uglies ended the same way). Now for anyone who has read Pretties, there will be many notable differences between it and my version; Fairies, because I frankly didn't like Pretties at all; way too dull. I can't wait to write the final book in the trilogy (Specials; my version is Witches). It is my favourite out of the series, and I'm already thinking of a couple one-shots I can spin off of this series (like Musa's perspective when she was forcefully taken away by the Witches to become a Fairy). Oooh, I can really write a lot of one-shots from a variety of characters. If anyone has any ideas; hit me up.**

**I do not own Winx Club, and I do not own Pretties. They belong to their respected owners.**

**-Summary (HUGE SPOILERS): Tecna has finally become what she always wanted to be; a beautiful fairy, but at what cost? She's left behind Sparx, her boyfriend Timmy, and now she can barely recall her actions from her past, or even the lesions. The only thing that concerns her is her outfit, her fairy friends, and the parties. That is, until she receives a letter from her past-self and her fun fairy life is stopped dead in its tracks as she remembers what is wrong with being a fairy in the first place. It's now a race against time to fight for her life and to fight for her mind because the Witches don't intend to let anyone who remembers the truth to survive. What you can't remember can't hurt you, can it?**

_~Fairies~_

Chapter 1: Blanks in My Memory

*_Ping*_

She grumbled and pulled the silky lavender bed covers over her face in an irritated way. All she wanted right now was to sleep, and some wannabe loser was messaging her this early in the morning. Tecna wondered why she even bothered to leave her silver interface ring turned on while she slept, but then it hit her that she was most likely too drunk the previous night to even remember to shut it off. From what she could recall; she couldn't even recall coming back to her room that night. Maybe Musa or Stella could help her remember.

That only meant one thing; her night was a successful one. But then again, they were _always _successful. How could you not when your world was nothing but one grand party?

*_Ping*_

She suddenly felt really annoyed. Yes, she knew she was one of the most famous Fairies in Magix all because of her stupid adventure to Domino and her involvement with the Witches weeks earlier, but her past was supposed to be her past and what she wanted to do was forget it and merely worry about the present. Every time she tried to think about her past, she couldn't; as if someone was blocking her from remembering the details at all. It was a clear sign to forget her past at all costs.

The "ping" was clearly a message from a wannabe that wanted to be just like her. It seemed she had become too famous for her own good because her trademark magenta hair had become the newest fashion trend in Magix. After she became a Fairy, people seemed to be popping up with magenta streaks in their hair similar to her hair colour. As much as the fame bothered her it had its advantages. For example, she could get into any party or group that she wanted. People begged to be her friend and to be close to her, because Magix saw her as a rebel and someone worth being friends with.

But no one seemed to understand that her real rebellious nature was another thing of her past. How can you make a future for yourself when you're bombarded with nothing but stuff from your past? It even seemed her Enchantix powers were a direct reflection to her past; she was the fairy of technology. She remembered doing hacking and some technology work in her past...It just bothered her that her past seemed to keep trying to catch up with her every time she tried to ditch it.

*_Ping*_

She finally cracked and angrily sat up in bed. Tecna tried to see her surroundings but her room was so dark that she couldn't even see her hands in front of her face. She continued to slam one of her hands on her end table until she managed to locate her interface ring. She fumbled around and twisted the small red gem on the ring until a small screen illuminated from the ring. She felt dumbfounded as she figured out what was "pinging" her all morning; it was her alarm. And to her surprise it was already two in the afternoon.

"Room...open the blinds," Tecna ordered as she slowly got up out of bed. The room obeyed and a window illuminated on the opposite side of her room. She stumbled over to her window and gazed at the amazing view below; the entire city illuminated at her feet. She lived at the heart of the action, and as far away from Alfea and the wild as possible. She had Stella living a couple buildings over and Musa living in her own room just down the hall. Yup, Melody Mansions were the place to be, and she just so happened to be one of the lucky few to live there.

She suddenly snapped her fingers and the giant window turned into a humongous mirror, and she couldn't help but study her beautiful figure. Every time she looked at herself she saw someone of incredible beauty, and someone who is _noticeable _and worth being with.

Her magenta hair was only slightly longer than it was originally; stretching just over her shoulders and was kept in a cute pixie-haircut. Her skin was flawless of any imperfections, and her lips remained a light pearly pink. Her eyes were like two perfect turquoise gem stones, with long black eyelashes jetting elegantly from both of them. Her face showed perfect symmetry, and all of her facial features were of normal and elegant size. Then there was her figure; a skinny hourglass one. Sure she was already skinny when she was a Pixie...but the slightly bigger bust was a nice feature. She woke up wearing a purple silk pair of pajamas.

Oh she loved the way she looked; she was drop-dead beautiful.

The room then began to alert her that someone was at the door waiting for her, and an image of Musa popped up, she spoke to the room, "Let her in," and the room followed her command and Musa came prancing in, with a two trays of food in her hand.

Musa smiled brightly, "Brought you an omelette." They smiled and sat on her bed and ate their late breakfast, "You really slept in...long night hm?" She winked.

Tecna shoved a spoonful of egg in her mouth, "If it wasn't for this damn hangover I would tell you about it. I can't remember anything. I mean, I can remember bits and pieces but..." She trailed off as she peered over Musa's shoulder to see a lanky shadow appearing under her door; meaning someone was standing outside. The shadow was of someone not as muscular as any other guy living in Magix, "Musa, do you see that?" She flipped her head to look at Musa, and by the time they looked back the figure was gone.

"Okay, that's enough drinking for you drunky..." Musa rolled her eyes and laughed, "You're seeing things."

"I swear there was someone there..."

"Right...right...Now hurry up and finish your eggs. We have to prepare for the big party tonight."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

"Now, tonight's party is supposed to be quite formal, so what do you suggest wearing?" Musa pondered and stood in front of the vortex in her closet that was referred to as the "hole in the wall". Possibly one of the greatest inventions ever; a vortex capable of producing any desirable outfit you could think of. "I mean you're also officially becoming a member of the Winx Club, so you better dress nice. I mean they _are _about being the most stylish and notable group of Fairies in Magix. Wait until you meet Aisha."

"Remember when long ago you told me Stella was the leader of the Winx Club?" Tecna smirked at her friend, recalling the night the two of them finally went to Magix so she could become a Fairy.

"Yeah, as soon as Stella kind-of joined she started going around saying _she _was the leader. Talk about vain," Musa rolled her eyes, "At least that little gimmick is over. You don't really want to mess with Aisha...she's quite bold and outspoken." With that final note they continuously put their hands into the vortex and pulled out dresses of all shapes, sizes, and colours. Within a good hour Musa decided on a long black silk dress, and Tecna had a mint green strapless dress with a tutu-like bottom.

"Musa, what if Aisha doesn't let me into the group?" She couldn't help but feel nervous about the situation. The Winx Club was super exclusive; only for those who were notable, and liked to pull tricks to keep themselves entertained besides going to parties all the time.

Musa evened out her dress, "How could she not? You infiltrated Domino...and that's pretty cool if you ask me. No one else can say they did that."

"Yeah, but _why _did I do all of it? It...I don't understand what would drive me to such extremes," She huffed and fell back onto her bed. She stared up at the ceiling as it and the room seemed to spin circles around her. So many things from her past didn't make sense; as if someone cut out chunks of her memories and left black gaps. She wondered if Musa felt the same way, "Musa, why would I infiltrate Domino?"

"Do you honestly expect me to remember?" She helped her friend up off the bed, "But does it really matter, you are here in Magix and that is all that matters."

"Yeah, but there's this constant nagging feeling I have all the time...Like someone is _always _watching me, and that I'm supposed to do something," she frowned.

"Sounds like you've had too much to drink if you ask me," Musa laughed and grabbed Tecna's hand and ushered them downstairs. It was time for another party at Solaria Mansions, and there wasn't a moment to lose.

XxxxxXXXXXXxXXxxxxx

The party was swarmed with people; barely leaving enough for anyone to move about. Sure some tried to dance; but the place was just so packed. The air was heavy with hairspray and champagne, and the room was filled with music, chatter, and laughter. All walls and floors in this main hall were pearly white marble, and giant fountains lined the wall. As her and Musa mingled into the crowds; she could feel people eying her down and gasping with delight. They couldn't believe Tecna herself has joined the party.

"This way," Musa grabbed her arm and they dashed up a nearby staircase, "Aisha likes to keep her posse out of prying eyes." They reached the second floor and now there were far less people crowding the halls. There were a few mingling around, but they finally made their way to a room at the end of the hall and entered.

The room was just like any typical rental party room; sparkling marble floors and walls with automated bar built into the wall, endless view from the wall-sized window across from the doorway, seemingly infinite appetizers spanning on a long table, comfy yet elegant chairs, and light hit music playing in the background.

On the far side of the room she saw Stella in a light pink strapless mermaid-tail dress flirting and making goo-goo eyes at a buff man with chocolate brown hair and matching shade coloured eyes in a suit. Tecna wasn't going to lie; he was quite cute. As they walked in, she heard Stella refer to him as "Shnookem's". She wondered if he would be Stella's choice date for her one-night stand.

Then there was a man who was approaching her right away as Musa went off to go talk to one other girl in the room she presumed was Aisha. She already knew the man approaching her was Valtor; a rich and famous pretty-boy of Magix. Valtor walked towards her with two glasses of champagne. He had long crème coloured hair, was extremely pale, had a high cheekbone and long chin, and had pale grey eyes. He wore a vintage purple vest, white ruffled shirt, violet dress pants, grey boots, and an unbuttoned maroon trench coat. He gave her a dashing smile as he finally got close enough to talk to her.

He reached around her and shut the ajar door behind her, "Welcome gorgeous, didn't think you'd come."

"I'm sorry, have we ever _actually _met?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Valtor, but I'm sure you already knew that. But you're Tecna, and I don't know a single soul in Magix who doesn't know who _you _are," he smirked, "Consider me an admirer from afar."

"Oh?" She managed to blush and smile a bit, "Well maybe we will...get better acquainted later hm?" She gave him a small wink as she took the spare glass of champagne out of his hands and left him in mysterious delight as he watched her sway away in her elegant dress.

She finally made her way towards Musa, and Aisha as the two of them were laughing happily with empty glasses of champagne. Aisha was darker skinned with bright aqua blue eyes, long curly hair extending down to her lower back, and she wore a long elegant sky blue dress. She looked at Tecna as she approached and smiled, "We meet at last."

Tecna managed to calm her nerves and smiled bright. She flipped her magenta bang out of her eyes, "It's a pleasure to be meeting the leader of the Winx Club herself," she paused, "Because this is an honour to be here."

"Well, I didn't exactly manage to travel to Domino all by myself...I mean talk about bravery. You did something I never managed to do."

Tecna shuttered as she brought up her stupid past again, but she kept a smile on her face, "Thank you, it wasn't easy..."

"Hence why you are perfect material for the Winx Club," Aisha replied, "You show...something extra that most Fairies do not have in them. We like to do what no else does in Magix; we keep up that rebellious spirit to stay...alive by doing stuff no one else does in Magix. It's not always constant parties like this...this is rare. I hate these parties. But join us and expect your mind to open, and for your wings to bring you to new heights of adventure. It would be an honour if you would join us as a member of the Winx Club."

"Really...It's that easy?" She raised an eyebrow. She tried to comprehend everything Aisha was talking about...and she couldn't help but become confused. This wasn't something she was one-hundred percent on, but something in her told her that this was the path she should follow. If the group was so exclusive, it must be worth joining. She nodded, "Thank you, I'd love to join."

"Then, we welcome you as the sixth member of the Winx Club." She paused as applause erupted out of the room from Stella and the brown-haired boy she was with, Musa, Aisha, and Valtor as they all smiled at her. Suddenly the door opened and more Fairies joined in celebration and to mingle in with the small group of Winx members. They couldn't possibly have a party with just six people.

Stella squealed triumphantly, "Then let's get this party started."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

It was late into the night by the time she managed to get away from some of the partiers who were always up for conversation with her. Sometimes she wished she could be anonymous for a couple hours, just so she wouldn't have to talk to other Fairies constantly. She also couldn't get over the fact that most of them had magenta streaks in their hair...fan wannabes.

Finally she forced herself into the hall to get away from all the partygoers, and there she stood alone in the desolate hallway. Or so she thought.

Two firm hands were placed on either of her shoulders and caressed them softly, "Getting tired of the party hm?" A male voice teased her, "You shouldn't stray alone you know."

Tecna stuttered, "I just...needed some air. Too crowded in there, you know what I mean? What are you doing out here?"

"Same thing as you I suppose. Getting away from it all for a few...minutes," her eyes widened and she couldn't help but blush as he placed a gentle and light kiss on her bare shoulder. She didn't even understand his intentions, was he just being a flirt to her, or was he showing actual signs of affection? All Tecna knew was that it was too early for him to even thinking about getting close to her at all. They've barely talked for ten minutes.

She flipped around so Valtor would have to remove his hands, "Awh, was it something I said?" He chuckled, "Sorry if you thought I was being too forward."

Tecna paused and looked at the large window at the end of the hall just a few metres away. In the darkness of the outside, a few fireworks burst out in dazzling colour. Suddenly, she spotted a pitch black silhouette peering in through the window. Once the figure saw Tecna look its way; it started scaling the side of the building and started climbing an emergency ladder to the roof.

Tecna began running towards the window, "Did you _see _that?! There was a _person _scaling the freaking building!"

"Are you...sure?" Valtor followed her, "Wait, what the hell are you doing?" He asked as Tecna ignored what he was saying, and pushed a section of the window open; she was going to follow whoever that was. It wasn't someone normal out there...something gave her that hunch that she knew the figure.

She carefully slid outside and clutched the side of the building as wind howled. She began sliding her heels carefully along the small section of building and she used sections of the wall to keep herself balanced, "I _know _I saw someone...and I'm going to find out who it is."

Valtor popped his head out of the still open window, "They weren't kidding when they said you were adventurous, hm?" He winked at her.

"You're welcome to join me if you have the guts," she continued her way around the building until she made it to the emergency ladder that seemed to go all the way to the roof. She started climbing.

"Fine, I'm coming up there too," he huffed as he started making his way around the edge of the building as well, "Don't want anything bad happening to you."

She managed to make it to the top of the near-flat roof of the complex, "Couldn't have gotten far..." She scanned the building as an exhausted Valtor came up the ladder and joined her on the roof.

"See? There's no one up here."

She scanned the building until she saw someone, "Look, there!" She pointed at the far end of the building, and ran towards it with Valtor in tow running behind her. She struggled to run in her heels, but somehow managed.

Finally they were only about two metres away from the figure. The figure spoke up, "Well...well...well, look who we have here. Tecna, you seem to be just as adventurous as you used to be, but why oh why didn't you just use your fairy powers to fly up?" Tecna was left with mouth ajar; she had no idea why she wouldn't just fly up in the first place instead of risking her life scaling the building, "And you, _Valtor,_" the man's voice got bitter, "Didn't think I would ever see you again after ditching me and deciding not to go to Domino."

Valtor's mouth fell open, "No...It can't be..." He was left speechless as the figure pulled out a glow torch and lifted it just in front of his face, "It's...impossible."

"Riven?" Valtor and Tecna gasped in unison. She couldn't believe this...ugly outsider was here on top of Solaria Mansion just hanging around as if he didn't break any rules about there not being any Pixies in Magix. But here he was all casual as if he didn't care.

He chuckled and smirked, "The one and only."

**Beginning of the Chapter wasn't as action packed as the rest of the story, but I have to introduce new characters, new personalities (especially Tecna's, have to emphasize her forgetting her past and worrying about her looks), and a whole new setting in Magix itself instead of on the outskirts.**

** I really need to stop imagining Tecna and Valtor together...but I can't stop but think it could have been possible. Ever since my other fiction, Who I've Become...I want to imagine them together again. Also, according to this fiction...Valtor is a part of the Winx Club?! *Shutter***

** Has anyone else heard the Espanol/Latino version of the Harmonix song? I think it is just beautiful and I recommend everyone to hear it...its just awesome. Anyway I'm glad Chapter 1 is finally up, stay tuned for Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Man in the Watch

**Not as long as the introductory chapter, but prepare for the mystery to unfold.**

Chapter 2: The Man in the Watch

There was something odd about seeing Riven again. One reason was because he was an unwanted ugly Pixie in a place that he did not belong, and two because he was a wanted survivor of Domino. Why in the world would he risk capture just to see her? If she chose to become a Fairy, it was obviously to get away from people like _him_.

Yet here he was; showing up unexpectedly. If this was Riven's attempt at some kind of game…she didn't like it.

Even looking at him she couldn't help but hate him. He had this ridiculous magenta coloured hair spiked to such a weird degree, a wide forward, small stern eyes, and too long of a face. Then there was the butt-ugly and dirty white ripped tank and magenta pants he chose to wear. He was so fashion-missing. He was **ugly**.

She remembered the signs outside of Magix warning that no Pixies were to enter the city, "You're out of place…Pixie." She watched Riven's eyes dart at her in surprise, and anger. She wasn't normally this bitter of a person, but she was only nice to pretty people like herself.

"I could say the same about you. In fact, I believe you're even more out of place than me," Riven remarked. All Tecna could do was stand and stare; confused. He was trying to puzzle her about something…but _what_ could he want from her? She wasn't the one who was out of place…she was with her own kind. He was the one who was out of place; not her. "I've confirmed by the fact you dangerously scaled the building that the real adventurous Tecna is somewhere deep inside, but it's going to take more work to break her out."

Tecna raised her voice in anger, and her body began to sweat uncontrollably "How _dare _you say I'm out of place when I'm with my own kind! Haven't you looked in a mirror recently? You're an ugly Pixie Riven. I don't know who you think you are being here in Magix trying to tell me that I'm not the 'real' Tecna. I don't care if this is some puzzling game, but all I know is that you need to get the hell out of the city and away from me." She let out a deep sigh as her face blushed with anger. She had never felt such anger before.

Valtor finally stepped in to her defense and brought magical balls of energy from his hands and pointed them straight at Riven, "If it's a fight you are looking for…I'm not afraid to fight scum like you. Whatever you want to do to innocent Tecna will end now if you don't stop." He looked angrily at Riven, who merely looked back at him with boredom.

"Honestly, if I was looking for a fight I would have you flat on the ground by now. Your magic powers don't scare me," He gently pressed Valtor's arms down so they were no longer pointed at him. Valtor made the magic evaporate from his hands harmlessly. They all stood in silence; with the only noise being heard being the party going on many floors below their feet, "Didn't think she would erupt like that to be honest."

Tecna quietly spoke as her temper eased, "Then…why are you here?"

"I'm just the delivery boy with a special package directly from Sparx itself, to you," he gave her an odd grin and pulled out a rough looking leather pouch from a hidden pocket.

If it was from the ugly runaways from Sparx…then all she knew was that she wanted no association with it. Taking it would mean associating herself back with Sparx, and her past. The past she wanted to forget entirely.

Before Tecna could reply, Riven's watch began to make a weird sound…as if someone was calling him. Riven slid the leather pouch back into his hidden pocket. He sighed in an annoyed way and pressed a small button on the side of the watch and he spoke into it, "What do you want main-frame? I'm a little busy at the moment."

A very familiar voice spoke out from it in a slight panic, _"Did you find her?" _Tecna couldn't put her finger on whom exactly that was, but all she knew was that she _should _know who it was, but her mind was left blank. Why couldn't she remember?

"Yeah, yeah…I found her," he rolled his eyes as he spoke into the watch. He looked straight at Tecna as he spoke, as if he was studying her reaction as the mysterious person talked. As much as she wanted to put a name on this person's voice…she couldn't. Valtor listened to the voice as well, and he too recognized the voice from somewhere.

There was a long awkward pause, _"How is she then?" _She couldn't help but wonder why this person should care about her well-being, _"are there signs of the old her?"_

"There are, but we are going to have to try even harder to get her to remember. She barely shows any recollection of the past. But believe me, we will find a way to undo everything the Witches did," when he said that last line he seemed to talk directly to Tecna. Everyone stood in more awkward silence until Riven's watch began to make a different noise; that seemed to act like a siren.

_"Riven, get out of there now." _The voice broke out into a complete panic, and Tecna couldn't understand why. She looked in every direction and saw nothing coming as far as she could see. _"I'm picking up hovercars on their way…can't tell if they are wardens or Witches."_

"Shit," Riven grumbled, "How long until they arrive?" His hands began to shake uncontrollably as he brought the watch up to his year nervously; waiting for a reply. "I can't believe they caught on."

"Tecna, what's going on?" Valtor looked at her as they exchanged nervous glances.

"I…don't know."

_"You've got five minutes MAX. Get off the building now, we're switching to Plan B. I'll be waiting for you at the base of the building." _With that, Riven finally stopped talking to the man in the watch.

She looked at him dead in the eyes and talked very sternly, "Who was that?" She pointed at his watch.

He fiddled with something around his waist as he continued to talk in a panic, "You should know Tecna, you know _him_. I'm finding it very hard to believe that you actually forget."

"Give me his name."

He gave her a nervous chuckle, "I really don't think it's a good idea if I tell you just yet…See ya Tecna." Tecna immediately spotted the bungee jacket he had already around his waist as he precariously stood near the edge of the building as he prepared himself to jump.

"Valtor, meet me at the bottom of the building..." She trailed off nervously, "I need to follow Riven. I need to know who the man in the watch is." Without another word she transformed into Enchantix mode at the same moment Riven jumped off the building. "I'll see you soon." She spread her lilac wings and jumped off the building directly behind him. This turned out to be a huge mistake on her part.

She soared down into the pitch black darkness just a couple metres behind the barely visible figure of Riven. Even as she followed him, he didn't notice her. She figured he was too determined on making his escape. There was something going on that Riven wasn't telling her about, and it was about time he gave her some actual answers. And of course she wanted to meet the man in the watch that seemed to care so much about her.

That's when it hit her, or actually, he hit her. Due to the crazy night she was having, she forgot the basic physics of a bungee jacket; that it will rebound upwards. As soon as Riven began to soar back upwards he collided roughly with Tecna; and they both plummeted back towards the ground. She landed on her back, while he landed on his stomach.

They both painfully hit the cold wet grass with a thud, and Tecna transformed out of her fairy form and back into her regular form.

Riven eyed her sharply in the darkness, "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" He held his foot painfully. It seemed during the collision his foot collided with her forehead. Now that she thought about it; her forehead was killing her. Without another word, Riven sprinted towards the thick woods and left Tecna in a daze.

She ignored the pain from her forehead and dashed as best as she could after him. Soon he managed to lose her in the dark maze of trees and brush. She called out in a panic, "Riven!"

She continued running and a moment later she cried out again, "Riven!" Suddenly she heard the slight hummer of a hoverboard approaching from directly in front of her. A few glimmers of moonlight and distant fireworks revealed Riven standing legs-apart on a hoverboard.

"You really don't give up, do you?" He sighed.

"I wanted…" She wanted to tell him to never come back to see her again, but it didn't seem right to tell him that anymore, now all she wanted were straightforward answers. However, with the way he was behaving she doubted he was going to give her any.

Another voice spoke out from the pitch black, "Riven, we need to go, _now_." The man from the watch spoke, but this time he wasn't in the watch; he was there. Directly behind Riven was a black silhouette on his own hoverboard. He was standing out of every glimpse of moonlight as if to purposefully camouflage himself from Tecna. As if he didn't want her to see his appearance.

Riven spoke calmly to her, "What do you want Tecna?"

"Didn't you say you had something for me…from Sparx?" She bit her lips; the curiosity was peaking. What could be in the pouch?

He finally smiled for the first time all night, and pulled out the leather pouch, "Oh, this? Yeah, I think you're ready for it. However, I can't give it to you yet with Wardens or even Witches on their way."

The mystery man spoke out again nervously, "Yeah, in about thirty seconds."

Riven ignored him, "But we'll leave in somewhere in Magix for you to find, okay?" Tecna nodded a yes to him, "Can you remember this address? Harmonic 314. Do not forget it, Harmonic 314."

"Okay, I'll remember."

"I hope so," Riven positioned his board towards the river, and zoomed off.

Before the 'watch-man' left he spoke to her again softly, "Sorry about your forehead." With those final words, he followed in the direction Riven went. He didn't even give her the opportunity to see a glimpse of her face. She wondered why he wouldn't let her see his face.

"Wait…my forehead?" She blurted out in shock as she brought her hand up to the painful spot on her boyfriend. That's when she finally felt the gushing of blood coming out of her forehead, "Oh for the love of Magix…" She stumbled out of the brush to see Valtor a few metres away. As soon as she came closer he ran towards her in a panic.

"What happened? I was worried…" He trailed off as he noticed the blood spilling from her forhead, "What in the hell happened?" She stumbled into him as she got light-headed. She was surprised it took her body this long to suffer from the blood loss.

Valtor grabbed her and laid her on the ground, "You need to go to the hospital…" He trailed off again as a Warden hovercar popped up above them and landed a few metres away, "Well how convenient." He then turned his attention back on Tecna, who was starting to pass out, "I'm not going to leave your side, okay?"

"Harmonic 314, do not forget Harmonic 314…" She blurted out, "do not forget…" Hey eyelids finally shut tightly as she drifted into unconsciousness.

The last thing she heard was Valtor's panicked and confused voice replying to her, "What are you talking about? Harmonic mansion has been abandoned for years." Oh this was just perfect, more mystery to add to the already growing pile. Finally, she blacked out into unconsciousness.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

She had the most peculiar dream as she remained in melancholy unconsciousness. The dream started like always; with a gorgeous fairy. In fact, she was probably the most gorgeous fairy of them all. She was forcefully kept in a jail cell all the time. But this was no ordinary jail cell, oh no, it was a cell made entirely of precious gemstones. Even while stuck in the cell she was given everything she ever wanted, but she still desired freedom from her beautiful prison.

That's when he showed up though…her hero to take her away from her cell. Her hero was neither a specialist nor a mage…he was an ugly Pixie. And even with her hero's ugly features; she was thankful for his arrival and his rescue. But she couldn't understand why she would be so happy to see an ugly male Pixie when she lived in a beautiful cell that offered anything her heart desired.

Why was she always cursed with such bogus dreams?


	3. Chapter 3: His Backstory

**Not as exciting in action, but a lot of in depth dialogue.**

Chapter 3: His Backstory

She was surprised how quickly the medical staff in the hospital could patch up her wound. But even the most trained staff in Magix could not make the wound disappear entirely, and now she would be stuck with a large scar for a lengthy period of time. She wondered if she could just conceal it behind her magenta bangs of hair. Then no one would ever know about her ugly injury. No matter how much she protested, Valtor still thought she was beautiful. Even with a bloodied face with a scar, tangled hair, and a ripped and filthy dress; he still called her beautiful.

Tecna was so thankful for Valtor being there for her through the entire ordeal. He could have left her there in the grass bleeding, but he would not leave her side for anything. Even as they stitched her up he forced himself to sit next to her holding her hands tightly as if his life depended on it. She never thought the pampered pretty-boy would ever be this kind to her, and here he was protecting her as if her life was in danger. Stella always warned her to never fall in love with the first boy who was sweet to her, but he was different.

The Wardens wanted to discuss the incident with her, so they had her and Valtor sit in a blank and dull room in the hospital across from two male wardens. She was positive they thought she was associated with Sparx, so there was no surprise to Tecna that they cared little about her injury and more about Riven. She just wasn't sure how much information she was going to spill. Obviously they didn't need to know about what was waiting for her at Harmonic 314. All she wanted to do right now was to go home and sleep, but here she was at the hospital at 3:30 in the morning.

As scary as the Wardens always seem to be portrayed, these two looked wise, humble, and actually gave her small reassuring smiles as she sat there nervously with Valtor. He calmly questioned her, "Did you happen to know them Tecna?"

She didn't feel like lying, "Yeah, I kind of remembered one of them…his name was Riven."

The other Warden spoke up, "Wasn't he from Domino?" She only nodded in response, "Do you know why he was in Magix?"

Valtor stepped in and answered for her, "He was showing off I think, to some young Pixies. You know, showing off how easily he could get into the city…" To Tecna's surprise the Wardens were happy with Valtor's lie. As much as she wished the whole ordeal was just some game…trick; it wasn't. Riven had something big planned, and she knew whatever big thing he was hiding was waiting for her at the abandoned Harmonic mansion.

They grinned, "Well don't worry, it won't happen again." After that she was free to leave so Valtor escorted her all the way across town to her room at Melody Mansions. As soon as her head hit her soft pillow she fell fast asleep. That was enough excitement for one night.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

To her surprise Stella came to visit her fairly early in the morning the next day. She wondered if anyone else knew about the ordeal, or if Aisha was upset that she kind of ended up ditching them late in the night. She hoped the rest of the group would understand why she had to leave.

"Tecna darling, open the door," Stella eagerly shouted from behind her bedroom door. Tecna managed to mumble enough gibberish for the door to finally unlock and open for her old friend. As Tecna attempted to sit groggily up in bed her vision got slightly blurry and her head began to ache as if someone had a jack hammer in her brain. She needed something to help ease the pain.

Through her blurred vision she saw Stella walk in happily wearing a knee-length black skirt, white blouse, and a light pink formal jacket. Her hair was pinned in an elegant bun. Seeing Stella look so nice made Tecna hate the way she was still wearing her dirty mint green dress from the night before. "She must think I look horrendous," Tecna thought to herself.

Without another word Stella handed her a small tube full of pearly blue pills and a bottle of sparkling water. Tecna sighed happily as she realized they were pain relievers. Immediately after taking them all her vision problems and pain went away, "Thanks Stella, I owe you one. My head has been killing me." She sat up in bed and Stella sat happily at the end of her bed on the silky lilac covers.

Suddenly it hit her; Stella knew about the incident last night. If that was the case, how many more people knew about what happened on the rooftop?

"Wait a minute, how did _you _know about the incident? Did you meet up with Valtor?" She asked.

Stella giggled, "You haven't been checking the feeds, have you?" Tecna sighed in reply; she barely ever checked the news feed because she found it a waste of time. The feed was a string of articles highlight the most talked about events of the night. It was a combination of daring stunts pulled by the people of Magix, newest fashion trends, and of course upcoming events. Maybe now she would check it more often.

She sighed and twisted the red jewel on her interface ring; and there she was on the top of the feed. Even worse was that someone managed to capture a video of her diving off the building and colliding with Riven's foot, "how embarrassing…now everyone knows." She didn't bother reading what the article said; she didn't care anymore. By now the entire city knew.

"I wouldn't call it embarrassing…" Stella comforted her, "Everyone seems to think your stunt off the building was unbelievable, and that you still managed to walk away from the scene after a collision that bad. It's definitely making the Winx Club more famous than ever because everyone thinks you did the stunt for the club." Stella paused, "The city may not know the details, but Valtor told us everything that happened."

"So…no one is upset that I ended up ditching?" She dared to ask the blonde.

"Are you kidding me? No one is upset," Stella reassured her, "You haven't been checking your messages have you?" Tecna shook her head no as she twisted her jeweled ring to make her messages appear. Then a giant list of messages appeared that made her brain hurt as she tried to read them. Most were from people she didn't even know…strangers congratulating her on her daring dive and collision. She honestly didn't think it was that daring.

"Wow," she bit her lip as she flipped through the messages; ignoring most of them. Finally she found the messages from the rest of the Winx Club. She was sure to add these people to her favourites list. First she saw a message from Musa.

**Am I seriously watching footage of you flying off a building after a bungee jumper? Tecna, I'm cutting you off from the booze LOL. What was so important that you had to chase a Sparx runaway off a building? Next time you're going to pull a stunt like that let me know…I want to join in on the fun too.**

Well, Musa seemed to think the whole ordeal was quite entertaining. Next was a message from Aisha.

**They really weren't kidding when they called you adventurous and daring. I'm impressed; I knew I let you into the group with good reason. Thanks to you, everyone thinks it was the Winx Club who organized the whole ordeal. Now everyone in Magix knows about the Winx Club, and it's brought us more fame among the Fairies and Specialists than ever imaginable. Also, if you happen to encounter Riven again…let him know I want to talk to him okay?**

Now that was certainly mysterious. How would Aisha know Riven? On top of that, how did Valtor know him? Maybe they all had a backstory she didn't even know. She continued going through her messages as she talked with her old friend.

Stella spoke up, "Brandon seemed upset with the mention of Riven…But I'm still not entirely sure why."

"The boy you were with last night is Brandon?" Tecna asked, "So is this someone you've been with more than a day?"

Stella giggled, "Yes, I've been with Brandon for about a couple days now…let me tell you, he's different from the rest of them." She said this as she stared up at the ceiling in a dreamy way.

Tecna narrowed her eyes jokingly, "Oh really now? That's certainly different than your normal routine."

Stella whipped a nearby pillow at Tecna and laughed as it collided with her and distorted her projected image of her messages, "Oh be quiet. But let me tell you...he had the strangest reaction when Valtor mentioned Riven's name…"

"What kind of reaction?"

Stella sighed, "He was upset. But I guess that isn't telling much now is it? Everyone had a different reaction…well except me because I didn't know him. Turns out Musa, Valtor, Brandon, and Aisha all knew him from when they were all ugly Pixies," Stella paused, "I think they all planned to run away together to Domino really long ago...I think. My poor Brandon couldn't really remember the details. Aisha was happy and excited to hear his name while Brandon was upset like you wouldn't believe. Then Musa…her reaction was so odd."

"How odd are we talking?" Tecna questioned her as she continued to zip through her messages. She remembered Musa and Riven being close friends, but to what extent she couldn't remember. She wondered if she too would have problems remembering Riven if it wasn't for their encounter.

"She recognized the name, but she couldn't put a face to the name. It was like she couldn't remember him even though she was trying to. Maybe if she saw him she would remember. I swear Tecna it's the craziest thing I've ever witnessed." Tecna couldn't believe what she was hearing; everyone seemed to have memory problems. Was it just chance that they all seemed to? It couldn't be… No one can just _forget_. "Aisha tried telling her about the times she spent with Riven, but she wouldn't believe any of it. So we left the conversation at that."

"Strange." Tecna kept scrolling through her messages…she was finally nearing the bottom, "So you're dressed pretty formally, I don't suppose you have something planned for today?" She turned her attention back to her outfit.

"Lunch with Brandon," as she said this she pulled a nail file and started working on her fingertips, "I'm dressed this way and less…flirty to show him I'm more than just some typical 'blonde' and that I have some sophistication. I want him to know I take this relationship very seriously, so I figured dressing in less revealing clothes would show him that."

"You shouldn't have to change the way you dress and behave to show him you're more than just some blonde. As a friend I know you are more than that, so just act how you normally would. If he really loves you and wants to stay with you he'll love you for being your true self." After hearing that, Stella smiled bright.

"Thanks Tecna, you're a great friend," Stella gathered her into a hug, "Oh, and as a friend let me tell you that you desperately need a shower." The two girls laughed about Stella's remark. As they laughed, Tecna got an incoming message as her ring 'pinged' her.

She opened up her messages to reveal a message from Valtor, telling her to meet him by Lake Roccaluce in forty-five minutes. She wondered if this would be considered a date, or if this was just to talk about the previous night. Either way it meant she had to take care of her awful appearance. Stella ushered herself out which left Tecna to fix her appearance alone.

After stepping out of the shower she spelled her hair to its normal lengthy pixie cut, and had her normal light makeup magically appear on her face. She sighed and grabbed the trashed dress from the night before and through in into the mysterious vortex in her bedroom known as 'the hole in the wall'. As soon as the old dress was consumed it would be gone forever; de-nanoized into nano matter. For the day she pulled out an off the shoulder purple shirt and a bright green skirt with a white belt. Once satisfied with how she looked she made her way to Lake Roccaluce to meet up with Valtor.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Lake Roccaluce was probably the most gorgeous garden in all of Magix. With the giant pond with sparkling water, and numerous hedges and shrubs concealing the garden away from the bustle of the city; it was definitely a place to get away. Tecna couldn't believe the array of flowers; all giving off the sweetest scents on the planet. Some people used Roccaluce to quietly get away from it all, go on romantic dates, or if the weather was right some people would actually swim in it. Entering the garden meant transporting yourself away from all your possible troubles, and it even helped ease her bashed forehead.

Tecna immediately spotted Valtor lying on a blanket in the shade of a giant willow tree. She didn't hesitate and made her way over. She noticed he was wearing the same vintage outfit as the night before, but obviously this one was cleaned. Maybe dressing in these trench coats and vests were becoming a trend in his eyes.

He smiled as she sat herself on blanket right next to him. She smiled back, "Hey Valtor." She kept getting these tingly feelings in her body when she was with him…and she couldn't quite understand the feeling. Out of all the handsome men she encountered in Magix; he definitely stood out, and it wasn't just his appearance that made him stand out. There was…something about him she liked.

"Hey, how's the forehead feeling?" He reached for her scar under her bang of hair and he swept them away to gently caress it, "Not as bad as last night." He commented on the fact the scar was looking a bit better.

"I had a complete bogus headache this morning but Stella brought me some pills. I feel fine now," she smiled from ear to ear as he exchanged the same sweet smile, "So why did you tell me to meet you here anyway?"

"I just wanted to talk about what happened last night," he explained, "About Riven."

"How did you even know him? Stella mentioned this morning that you, Brandon, Aisha, Musa, and Riven all knew each other in your Pixie days at Alfea. I mean I know it's none of my business to bring up your past…" She remembered how much she hated being reminded about her past.

"I don't mind that you want to know," he smiled and took a breath, "We all shared in the same wing of Alfea. Aisha, Brandon, Musa, Riven, and of course myself," he paused, "And I think there was one more member…but I can't remember her name. Either way, the girl I can't remember ended up going to Domino with Riven."

"Yeah…I remember another girl I met in Domino," Tecna remarked quietly to herself. Again, she was unable to truly remember the girl.

Valtor continued on, "Back then we were your typical Pixies… We went hover boarding, spied on Fairies in Magix, and of course travelled out to the ruins of Gardenia." Hearing about Gardenia again reminded Tecna about that creepy city. It was really a city anymore though; it was the broken and bruised skeleton of a once huge society, "Hard to believe how many people from the Dark Days lived there. Millions of people lived in that one city alone while Magix has a population not even at one million. In perspective; we are so small compared to the big world out there."

Now things were getting odd with how Valtor was talking. It almost sounded like…like he detested Magix. She didn't know a single soul who detested Magix. Well, Riven did most likely but that was it. Maybe meeting up with Valtor was a bad idea…

"Yeah, but the Warrior Fairies were stupid though…with destroying the world and stuff," Tecna remarked quietly.

"I know, but as a Pixie I thought sneaking out into Gardenia was the most thrilling this I'd ever done…"

"Yeah," their eyes met the same gaze as she remembered fuzzy memories from when she snuck out to Gardenia, "I know exactly what you mean."

"So that's when I contemplated on going to Domino…to live in the wild for at least a little while. I didn't want to lose the thrill I got when I went to the ruins of Gardenia…or hoverboarding. I realized people in Magix just didn't do that type of stuff."

"And somehow you convinced the others to join you in the wild?" Tecna laughed slightly, "You must have been pretty good at convincing them if this whole thing ended up being planned…"

Valtor laughed as well, "They thought I was completely out of my mind. None of us knew that Domino existed. That was until," he paused and gave her a confused expression as if he was trying to remember something he couldn't remember, "Until we met someone in Gardenia who was from Domino…"

"Do you forget?" She bit her lip.

"His name is on the tip of my tongue…I swear," he looked at her with wide eyes and in a panic, "It's…so hard to remember like it was all some sort of distorted dream I had long ago." He brought one of his knees up to his chest and rested his elbow on it, "Anyway, he was supposed to take us all to Domino. It was all planned…"

"But then you bailed, why?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I bailed out of fright I guess. I mean I may have organized all of us to go, but I had no idea what the wild had in store; none of us did. Then on a whim a couple days before the date we were to leave; I went to go get the operation done. Just like that…" He pushed back some of his crème coloured hair, "Brandon, Musa and Aisha ended up doing what I did too; they bailed after I did. I'm still a little ashamed about bailing…"

Tecna finally understood Musa's story from long ago with her abandonment. She was the youngest of the group so even when she bailed she couldn't undergo the operation. She had to wait to turn…until she met Tecna anyway and she finally changed her mind on going to Domino. "It's no big really…It was like camping with hundreds of ugly people."

"Well," he gave her a sweet smile as he reached for Tecna's closest hand and he held it, "I'm glad you ended up here in Magix."

She squeezed his hand as she inched closer to him so they were almost sitting face to face, "Me too." He slid a smooth hand and placed it gently on her cheek. He led it slowly until he was nearly cupping her face in his hand. Valtor's eyes glistened as he slowly led her closer to him. She did nothing except close her eyes and let his flawless lips press against hers. This made her heart flutter with excitement as she placed her hands on his shoulders. His lips were soft and flawless; it made her feel safe. Time seemed to freeze as they kissed, and her world seemed to spin in a dream-like way. She didn't want this feeling to end.

After what felt like an eternity they parted their lips and she rested her head romantically on his shoulder with her eyes still shut. She couldn't remember the last time she was kissed like that; it was wonderful. Suddenly Valtor spoke up and softly whispered in her ear, "You're beautiful Tecna."

He wrapped his hands tightly around her, and she felt his wonderful breath on her neck. She honestly felt so safe and perfect just the way she was. Suddenly something seemed to arise in her as she remembered an old memory of her first kiss. She kept her eyes shut as she continued to imagine the memory of her kiss in Domino.

She heard the voice of the man in the watch in her mind talking to her, "You're beautiful Tecna." Her eyes immediately shot open and she forced herself out of her embrace with Valtor in a slight panic. How could she forget him? She shouldn't have _ever _forgotten him. Tecna didn't know how it was possible to forget people like that.

"Timmy…" she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: Pearly Pink Pills

**Sorry for the bit of a wait…I decided to finally add the final chapter to the story Who I've Become. Enjoy the longest chapter so far; just over 4500 words and over nine pages.**

Chapter 4: Pink Pearly Pills

She shook her head in disbelief because somehow she illogically forgot about Timmy; _Timmy!_ The memories were fuzzy and filled with blanks as if they took place thousands of years before. She remembered his pimply skin, his messy and tangled strawberry blonde hair, large forehead, small nose, and those illogical red rimmed glasses. Who even wore glasses anymore to actually see? Tecna hated the way he looked, yet something inside of her fluttered and made her heart sing as she remembered him. But somehow Timmy managed to disappear up until this point for no reason in particular.

Or maybe there was a reason.

Valtor looked at her; startled and bewildered by her wide eyes, shaking head, and quick breaths. He calmly spoke to her, "Are you okay?"

"No…I mean yes…I mean, I didn't mean to do that," she bit her lip as a cool breeze made her shiver. She avoided eye contact with him and shook her head furiously. Things were getting too illogical for her tastes.

He sighed with realization, "But that name…I remember him."

"Remember who?"

"Timmy, _he _was the one from Domino…He was the one who took Pixies there," He pondered but suddenly got wide eyed, "He was the one who escorted Musa to Domino, and he was supposed to take me long ago...But you went to Domino alone, didn't you?"

She collapsed her head into her hands as a huge headache overcame her as millions of memories seem to flood her mind in an instant. So many memories flooded her mind that only few were distinguishable. One memory that popped up was her being scorched by these bugs that (upon direct contact) burnt her skin. Even remembering the faint memory made her skin burn.

She spoke slowly and quietly, "Yeah…I travelled all by myself…Nearly died too. I ended up meeting Timmy in Domino…I helped him work on gadgets…I think." She stuttered a bit as tears flooded down her beautiful face as she had difficulties remembering, "Valtor, why can't I remember? What's wrong with me?" She sobbed quietly into her hands.

He gave her a sympathetic smile that soon turned into a stern smirk, "It's not just you Tecna it's everyone."

"You mean…everyone in the Winx Club?"

"Nono, I mean every Fairy, Specialist, Mage…anyone living in Magix. No one here will talk about the old days of being a Pixie; most calling it boring," He paused to take a breath, "But, if you push people to remember you will soon discover they _can't _remember."

"But you guys in the Winx Club seem to remember some stuff fairly well. You all knew about my adventure to Domino," she chuckled, "Almost seems like you know more about my past than I do. How illogical."

He gave her a smirk, "Illogical indeed. However, Aisha and I have discovered ways of…remembering. Only Aisha and I have really been in on it, but I don't think she'll mind if let you in on them."

She stared at him in confusion because everything he was telling her was puzzling her more and more. Remembering is just your mind rethinking old memories, facts, and people. Nothing could make them vanish from one's mind.

She took a deep breath and darted her teal eyes, "I think you're talking complete nonsense." She leaned on the nearby tree and studied Valtor with observing eyes; checking for signs that he was lying or playing a joke on her.

He rolled his pale eyes, and his pale hands quickly grasped hers and squeezed them, "Just…listen to what I have to say. Aisha and I have found three different ways of remembering. One way is to merely talk more about your past, second way is to drink plenty of caffeine," as he said this he magically made a piping hot cup of coffee appear, "And a final way is to do exciting things like bungee jumping, or anything else that keeps your heart racing." Tecna looked at him with displeasing eyes, "Because Tecna, when you do any of these things you will cause your heart to race, you'll become aware, and I have discovered that when you're aware and excited your mind is as well."

Tecna looked down at her feet, "I'm still not convinced…I need some sort of proof Valtor."

Valtor sighed in frustration, "Okay then. How come when we kissed you remembered forgotten Timmy? Please just trust me on this," he pleaded.

She sighed in defeat; he did have a point. In all of the excitement of her first kiss with Valtor it did seem her mind became more aware, and she finally remembered Timmy as if he was a repressed figure of her memory.

Valtor moved closer to Tecna, "So while we are on the topic, tell me about Timmy? What is the last thing you can remember? I only met him once you know…Seemed like a guy full of wisdom."

Tecna pressed an index finger on her perfectly shaped lips as she pondered very hard about Timmy, "I _can't _Valtor…the information is still fuzzy and jumbled." She could just imagine him barely visible in the shadows of the city; stalking for intruders and trouble. Without another word he handed her the piping hot cup of coffee, and he urged her to drink it. She was reluctant at first, but eventually gave in and drank it.

She gave out a dry cough, "That's some strong coffee. Who ever thought of making coffee this strong?" she placed the empty cup next to her on the grass. She began to think hard about her past memories of Timmy after the breakout out of the Witches headquarters. Tecna was shocked to find some of her memories coming through, but they were still fairly distant.

She steadied her thoughts and finally spoke up, "We were in some cave in Gardenia hiding out. This was directly after being chased by some super scary Witches. They were chasing us because Timmy and I managed to get our friends out of the Witches Headquarters," she sighed and brought her hands into fists, "Those Witches managed to reduce and destroy Domino into rubble…and the group of us in Gardenia were the last survivors…" She paused, "Because everyone else went under the knife."

He studied her words, "Musa sometimes says she was kidnapped by you guys, and other times she says she was out there protecting you. I mean I know Musa went under the knife by this point, so why did she bother staying with you guys?" He held one of her hands reassuringly.

"I don't know."

Valtor sighed and spoke sternly, "And then there is an even bigger question that doesn't add up. If you were never caught out in Gardenia then why did you come back to the city?" He narrowed his eyes, "Did Musa somehow convince you to go to Magix with her?"

She hesitated; unable to remember why. She turned away, "…No."

He looked at her angrily, "Then _why _did you give yourself up?"

And that seemed to be the question that bothered her the most; why was she here? As far as she knew she was happy with the runaways, yet here she was in Magix. Maybe her presence here had some significance to what was going on in Gardenia, and that there was something vitally important that she couldn't get her to remember. Tecna needed answers to her presence in Magix, and then she remembered what Riven said the previous night. She wondered if what Riven left her in Harmonic 314 would be the answer she was waiting for.

She stood up triumphantly, "Valtor, last night Riven told me he hid something important in Magix for me…somewhere the Wardens and Witches would never look."

His eyes widened, "Something from Domino? Where?"

She smiled brightly with anticipation, "At Harmonic 314."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

They walk briskly to Harmonic 314 on the other side of the city. According to Valtor the place was abandoned due to technical malfunctions that affected the entire building to the point it wasn't worth fixing. So Magix decided just to leave the building to rot until it collapsed under its own structural weight, or until they found a reason to demolish it and reconstruct something new. Tecna didn't know how long it has been abandoned like this.

It was one of the oldest buildings still standing in Magix. Tecna looked at the building and counted the windows; it had to be at least twenty stories tall. Some of the windows and walls were beginning to show signs of decay as they began to crumble and crack. There wasn't a single light flickering inside, nor were there any signs of life. The once lavish pearly blue building was not a dark and murky blue. It was unbelievable to Tecna to think the city would actually keep this building standing.

The pair hid in nearby bushes as they formulated a plan. Valtor was the first one to speak up in a low whisper, "It's got an anti-magic barrier, just watch…" Tecna watched as he extended his hand and sent a low frequency wave and for a brief second a pearly white barrier appeared around the radius of the building. It disappeared as soon as it appeared, "Go within that radius and you won't be able to use any powers."

"But will the Wardens detect us if we break the barrier?" She asked.

Valtor pondered, "I'm not sensing any detection spells around the radius, so I think our best bet is to come back here at dusk," he paused, "Cause less suspicion."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

They returned at sunset. This time they returned without their interface rings on, so as far as the city knew Valtor and Tecna were asleep in their rooms right now. As soon as the coast was clear they dashed through the magic barrier and made their way to the front door. To Valtor's surprise the door was unlocked and they dashed inside without anyone seeing them. He shut the door behind them.

"Wow, look at this place," Tecna gasped as she looked at the interior of Harmonic 314, or rather what was left of it. It was really difficult to see everything around them because there were no lights until Valtor pulled out a vintage flashlight. Everything was covered in sediment of dust, and her nose could confirm that. It was a very large room with tall ceilings and in the middle of the grand room was a large dried out marble fountain. Six large marble pillars were in the room that were cracked and barely standing to Tecna's disbelief. She looked up to see old run-down ceilings with some portions it finally caved in and the rubble scattered all over the marble floor. She knew this place had seen better days, and she figured it was once a beautiful place.

The two began walking silently towards the dried out fountain in the middle of the room until Valtor spoke up, "Why hide it here?" He asked as they looked at a shattered chandelier on the ground. The dim glow of the flashlight barely showed them enough of their surroundings, "Out of all places…"

Tecna shrugged and rolled her eyes as she thought of the people who hid something for her, "They like to challenge me…First I climbed onto the roof of a mansion, and now I'm exploring a ruined mansion. I swear they must get a kick out of this."

"Get a kick out of what?"

She sighed, "Sending me on a wild goose chase."

"Well, where would _you _hide it if you were them?" He shone the bright flashlight on her forcing Tecna to squint.

She snatched the flashlight out of his hands and pointed it upwards, "They put it on the top floor…I'm sure of it. Logically they know I won't be able to fly up, so they will test my endurance to see if I'll climb all…" She paused trying to remember how many floors the building had.

"Twenty floors," Valtor told her.

She gave him a look of exhaustion. This wasn't going to be fun at all, and she was sure her thighs would pay her back for it in the morning. Why did the runaways have to make things so difficult? "Well we better get a move on," she pointed her flashlight towards a grand spiral staircase on the far side of the room.

"If whatever we are looking for isn't up there I'm blaming you…" He jokingly told her as they began to make their way up the tall staircase.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Heart racing, sweat dripping, and with legs trembling she finally planted her feet on the twentieth floor. She collapsed to her knees just as Valtor reached the top floor with her and did the same. She rested her sweating forehead on his shoulder, "Maybe taking the steps as fast I could wasn't the best idea," she panted. Stairs…why were they so illogical?

"Yeah no kidding," he helped her shaking body up so she was standing again. Even though her legs felt like gelatin; she wanted to show Valtor she wasn't a weakling who couldn't walk up stairs. He pointed the dimmed flashlight at a small flight of stairs, "They lead to the roof. Do you think they left it out there?"

"No…" She pondered, "I have this hunch it is right…" She pointed with a shaking hand at the large double doors at the end of the hall, "Right through those doors." With Valtor holding the flashlight they slowly made their way towards the door, and carefully stepping over rubble and worn down areas of the floor. Once reaching the door, Tecna twisted the doorknob that was barely clinging itself to the door. Valtor and Tecna entered the room.

It was almost anti-climactic because Tecna expected to see something amazing inside, but instead she found herself in a simple room with everything gutted out of it besides the old wooden floors. Everywhere she looked there was crumbling drywall littering the place. On the far side was a large balcony that overlooked the city.

Then she saw it; a small wooden table in the middle of the room with a small box on it. The box wasn't dust covered and looked like it was placed recently, "This is it," she told Valtor as she delicately picked it up as if it was made of glass.

Tecna carefully opened it up as Valtor stood behind her and peered over her shoulder. Inside the small box were an envelope, and a small leather pouch. He took the envelope while she investigated the leather pouch. Inside the rough leather she was surprised to find two pearly pink pills. There was something familiar about seeing them…but she couldn't remember her association with them.

She could tell these pills were special.

Tecna looked at Valtor who ended up opening the envelope and trying to read it in the dim light of his flashlight. His eyes were wide and in shock, "It's a letter Tecna, and it's…addressed to you."

"Really? From who?" As much as she hated to admit it; she had a bad feeling about having pills and a letter waiting here for her.

He handed the letter and flashlight to her and softly spoke, "It's from you, Tecna. The letter is from you."

"What?" She gasped in confusion and grabbed the piece of paper and began to read it. She was shocked to find it was quite a lengthy letter. Tecna knew she would be in for quite an interesting letter; especially if it was from herself.

_Dear Tecna,_

_ This is a letter from…well you. I am you, Tecna. Unfortunately if you are reading this we are no longer the same, and we are pretty much two different people. You've changed and that's why I'm writing to you, and why the runaways at Sparx are trying to contact you. We are doing all this to help you._

_ I really hope you remember writing this because if not we are both in trouble. If not, then that means I've been erased from your mind…and that means I'm sort of dead. You really need to remember because everything written here is one-hundred percent logically true (even though things will seem so illogical). _

Tecna paused and remembered that the runaways were no longer called Domino, and that they were called Sparx instead. A memory rose up inside of her as she remembered Sparx meant a spark for revolution. But what kind of revolution did the runaways intend? She continued to read ahead.

_This is the main thesis of this letter; something has happened to your brain - our brain actually. What we've discovered in Sparx is that something happens to everyone who undergoes the operation. When they turned you into a fairy…they add lesions to your brain (little tumors to your brain Tecna if you don't know what a lesion is.) Anyway, the lesions make you different, but not in a logical nor good way. Look at all your friends in Magix Tecna; if they are pretty and good looking they have the lesions. They make you…forget parts of your past and make you constantly happy. There isn't any possible way I could explain this on paper, but all I can say is that it is a form of conformity._

Tecna heard a quick inhale of breath, and noticed Valtor was reading over her shoulder, "So I was right then? There _is _something wrong with everyone in Magix…" He trailed off as he lost himself in deep thought and concentration, "I knew it…Aisha was right."

"Yeah, yeah," Tecna sighed and turned her attention back to the letter.

_The good thing Tecna is that there IS a cure, and that is what you have in your hands right now. Timmy's mother made them, and they are supposed to cure your brain and reverse whatever the operation did to you. I hope you remember Timmy, because he is a really good guy…believe me he is even though you may not think so. Especially if Timmy ended up forcefully taking you to Sparx you need to trust him. You may not like what it's like in Sparx, but you need to understand these people are just trying to keep you safe from the Witches until the cure has effects on you. By taking the pills you will be cured, and this is something the Witches do not want. You need to realize these Witches will be watching you every chance they get and they __**can't**__ know about this cure. _

She couldn't understand why Timmy didn't take her to Sparx then. According to this letter he was supposed to, but instead she had to get this note from Riven and Timmy remained in the shadows instead. Did Timmy hate her? Was he afraid of her? Or did something happen to Sparx?

"Well seeing as though you are still in Magix…then I'm guessing plans have changed about bringing you to Sparx. I wonder why?"

"I'd hate to think something happened…Do you think the Witches are involved?"

"Beats me," he sighed sadly.

Tears flooded her eyes and dripped down her cheeks, "Then why didn't he come?" She couldn't believe she felt like this, but she felt herself miss Timmy like crazy. She wanted nothing else to see him in person.

"Were you and him…?" He raised an eyebrow with concern. She knew he was hinting at the fact it seemed Timmy was her boyfriend. Well she knew for a fact he technically was, but things were obviously different. A Pixie and a Fairy dating? Not in a million years.

"I think so," she sighed and tried to recollect some of her tangled memories. She was unsuccessful, "But I can't remember." She went back to reading the letter carefully, but she was nervous to continue reading on.

_This following bit is something Timmy's mother calls a Hippocratic Oath…or something like that. Don't worry about it because it's just a consent form. I, Tecna, hereby give permission for Tammy and Timmy to give me this unproven drug that will cure my brain of the lesions. The cure has never been tested, and the effects are unknown but I will still take the drug._

_I'm sorry Tecna but that is the risk you are __**going **__to take. That is the whole reason I gave myself up long ago; so I would be a test subject for the cure. You have to understand that this cure could save Stella, Musa…everyone. So for the sake of humanity you __**need **__to take these pills, because this cure could change the world and it needs to be tested._

_I understand everything seems illogical, but this is a world saving cure. I'm sorry in advance if they force the cure onto you, but you will be better off…I promise._

_Good luck._

_From, Tecna_

She sighed as she finished the note and crumpled it up in frustration. Her heart was racing like mad, but out of complete…she didn't quite understand how she felt at that moment. Her world was spinning, and so was her mind. Her only purpose was to be a test subject, and it didn't seem right.

"Don't tell me you actually believe this," Tecna replied bitterly.

"But this explains everything. This explains why we have trouble remembering, why you are here in Magix even though you were happy in Sparx and why the runaways are so interested in you," he quietly spoke, "It is all true, and it all makes logical sense."

"There isn't anything logical about having…brain-damage."

"But you aren't the only one…everyone here in Magix has it. It's just like Aisha and I predicted, and here is the solid…tangible proof," he pointed at the two pills in her hand, "Those pills are the reason you are here whether you want to believe it or not." He looked at her with narrow eyes.

She let the delicate pills dance between her fingers. They seemed so insignificant because of how small they were, but Tecna knew the impact the cure had was monstrous and world changing. In this case size did not influence the impact something could have, "But the pills aren't tested..."

He sighed and put his hands on either side of her shoulders, "Then I will take them if you don't want to."

She softly removed his hands off her shoulders, "I can't let you do that Valtor," she spoke softly. Tecna wondered what she was more afraid of: the pills going wrong on her, or going wrong on Valtor. They shouldn't have to risk their lives for a cure. Maybe she didn't want to be cured.

He looked at her defensively, "But I've been looking for a way out of this…out of this operation mess. I want to rid myself of this curse. I've been waiting for this cure."

Tecna cried out, "This wasn't something I wanted. All I wanted was to be a member of the Winx Club," She paused, "I never wanted to be a part of any of this…"

He grabbed the crimpled paper out of hand in frustration, "According to this letter you did, and if you want my opinion that was very brave to do that."

Tecna glared at him, "Yeah well maybe I changed my mind." It was true that she didn't want any association with the pills, runaways, a cure…nothing. She honestly didn't care about how her brain worked because she was quite content with whom she was. Tecna wished she never met Riven up on the roof of Solaria Mansion.

"No Tecna…you didn't change your mind. The operation did."

And that's where Tecna was left speechless. She opened her mouth to argue something back but nothing came out. The next time she went to open her mouth, she suddenly heard the slight mummer of an approaching hovercar. She looked out the window to see a completely black hovercar with an eerie green glow being emitted from the bottom of it approaching the ruined mansion. She remembered seeing those hovercars, and her eyes widened as she remembered who drives a hovercar like that, "Witches," she gasped.

"I'm sure they're just going to fly overhead…" Valtor gave her a nervous chuckle as he scratched the back of head nervously, "Our interface rings are at home," he reminded her.

Tecna remembered a portion of the letter telling her that the Witches would be watching her every chance they got. She wouldn't be surprised now if they had security cameras everywhere in Magix; spying on every single little conversation. Maybe that's why the runaways hid the cure in an abandoned mansion…because it was very unlikely for there to be any cameras here. But of course they might have cameras in her apartment, and once they figured out they were gone…well all it took was someone to look back at some footage to see where in the city they took off to. Tecna sighed at the fact Magix was much scarier than she thought.

Suddenly they heard it land on the rooftop, and that's when she truly began to panic.

Valtor heard the noise too and began to tear up and reluctantly ate the letter. It only took one glimpse of Valtor's face to realize paper didn't taste good, but he ate it anyway to hide the evidence. "We've got to hide all evidence Tecna. According to the letter they can't know about this."

Now that just left the pills to take care of. Tecna looked at him frustrated, "Well what do we do with these?" They heard the sound of footsteps on the rood, and monotone voices of Witches began to fill up their eardrums. Tecna could feel the iciness of the Witches even though they were still on the roof. But she knew they would be able to detect them here, so it was only a matter of time…

The two pearly pink pills stared up at her like they were two innocent pearls. Tecna knew these pills were far from innocent, and that they held incredible power and influence. She brought the pills up to her mouth, but found she couldn't do it. She kept imagining her brain unraveling and watching herself turn into her old Pixie self. No…she wasn't going back to being a Pixie.

But she looked at Valtor, who showed promise to take the pills, and he wanted to take the pills on top of that. Maybe they could do it together.

They heard the clanking of Witch footsteps come down the stairs from the rooftop, "Now, Tecna," he harshly whispered.

"I…can't…"

"Then give them to me," he tried to take the pills from Tecna who wouldn't allow him to have them.

Tecna paused and whispered softly, "Let's do it together. I'll take one pill…you take the other."

Valtor bit his lip, "We don't know what will happen Tecna-"

Tecna cut him off, "We don't know _anything _Valtor." She slowly handed him one of the pills with a shaking hand while she still held onto the other one, "I know this is really illogical, but please do this with me…" She pleaded.

"Illogical indeed," Valtor stated as he placed the pill on the tip of his tongue just as Tecna did. They heard the footsteps approach closer and closer towards the door. The Witches were so close…

"Together," they whispered in unison and they both swallowed the slightly acidic tasting pills. They both grimaced at the taste, but they gave each other sympathetic smiles.

"Now we need a good excuse to explain our presence here," Valtor whispered as they smiled and exchanged sly looks with each other. Tecna knew they were both on the same page on this, and she smiled brightly in the dimness of the flashlight. She felt Valtor grab her waist and pull her closer towards him.

They were still kissing by the time the Witches arrived.


	5. Chapter 5: Fireworks

"**The train is coming with its shiny cars,**

**With comfy seats and wheels of stars.**

**So hush my little ones have no fear,**

**The man in the moon is the engineer."**

**-Alice: Madness Returns**

**Yeah, the Valtor x Tecna pairing gets creepy sometimes, but it tends to grow on you.**

Chapter 5: Fireworks

It had been exactly one month since Valtor and Tecna took the pills, and seeing as though they were both alive and not dead was a good enough sign to them that they were successful. Did they necessarily feel any different than they did before? No not really, but they figured the process might go along so gradually that they wouldn't notice a change at all. Even though the cure seemed to be successful; they still continued to do stuff to keep their minds aware.

Tecna sat on the edge of Valtor's bed as he laid face-first in a pillow trying to take a nap to ease his head. He seemed to get periodic migraine headaches that would cause him to be bed-ridden for a couple hours. However, it seemed the headaches were a side-effect of the intense amounts of caffeine Valtor seemed to intake to keep his mind and heart racing. Tecna however didn't dare to touch the stuff again, so it explained why he was getting headaches and she didn't. She still worried about him though.

She sighed quietly and walked across his room to the large bay window and looked down at the city below. Dawn would soon be approaching and they were to meet the rest of the Winx Club at dawn for a special stunt they were all going to pull. It was important for them to be on time.

She cocked her head to the side, "Are you honestly going to stay in bed all day?"

His voice was slightly muffled as he spoke into his pillow, "I've still got a headache. Just…ten more minutes and I think I'll be fine," he lifted his head and laid on his side to face Tecna who was standing across the room, "I'm tired, that's all." To Tecna he didn't look tired at all and she could tell he was lying on the bed in a lot of pain. On top of that he was napping in a heavy vintage trench coat; it must be uncomfortable to wear.

"Yet you illogically drink litres upon litres of caffeinated drinks," she rolled her eyes and let Valtor go back to resting. She looked down at herself, and for the night she wore a short green dress with magenta highlights. She gazed down her arm and looked at the 'accessory' that was around her wrist. On her wrist was a black and glowing purple bracelet that always levitated a couple centimeters off of her wrist. It wasn't that she wanted to wear the silly looking thing, but it served the same purpose as her interface ring. So both the interface bracelet and ring let her communicate with friends, check messages, check the feeds, let the city track her location, and do practically everything her ring did beforehand. The bracelet however did not come off.

The interface bracelet was a 'gift' from the Witches the night they got caught in Harmonic 314. That night she and Valtor were asked dozens upon dozens of questions asking who they were, why they snuck into the abandoned mansion, and why they left their interface rings at home. Tecna tried her best to play dumb and to tell them they snuck into the mansion for some…privacy. The Witches were not impressed with her answer, but even after searching the mansion high and low they could not find a reason to doubt what Tecna was telling them.

The Witches were fed up of their actions and finally put these magical bracelets on them using dark magic. Since the bracelets could not come off then the Witches could follow hers and Valtor's location wherever they went. So since that night nothing exciting ever happened to them. They were truly forced to act like every other person in Magix.

Valtor and Tecna would not submit to the Witches so easily, and were secretly trying to find some sort of spell to counter-act the dark magic in the bracelet. They knew that for every existing spell and magical ability that there was a spell to counter act it. All they needed was the right spell to neutralize the dark magic…then they would be free. Their research would have to be slow and discrete to avoid being caught. For the time being all they knew was that a very powerful spell would be needed to oppose the magic of a dark Witch.

As Tecna gazed one last time at the mysterious interface bracelet she couldn't help but wonder if it was even possible to conjure up such a possible spell.

She sighed and conjured up a lilac scarf out of the Hole in the Wall in her closet. Out of shear paranoia she was sure the Witches would be able to listen in on her conversations through the bracelet. As a precaution she wrapped the scarf over her bracelet to prevent her voice from reaching the product of the Witches. They were _not _going to listen in on her conversations.

Finally fed up with Valtor she stood next to her bed and looked at his somewhat awake body, "You're being so illogical. Get up already," she tugged at his arm jokingly, "We have somewhere to be." With one final tug she managed to finally stir at him enough to get him to sit up.

She quickly ran to her closet and pulled out a black scarf for Valtor to wear around his identical interface cuff. He spoke to her groggily as she busily tied the scarf around the bracelet, "When are we ever going to get these stupid bracelets off? They are becoming more of an annoyance as the days go by."

Tecna huffed and gave him a grim smile, "When I discover the right counter-acting spells then I promise these things will be history. But in the meantime we just have to hang in there…" She lightly kissed him on the cheek, "The Cure still needs to be a secret between the two of us…the rest of the Winx Club cannot know, or at least not yet anyway."

The main reason for keeping the pills a secret was mainly to prevent Musa from knowing. Tecna was positive she would be upset if she knew that she shared a Cure to essentially open her mind with Valtor instead of her best friend. There was always a feud when it came between best friends, and boys. The last thing she needed right now was any sort of argument.

"Whatever you say Tec," he tightened the scarf around his wrist, "Now I guess we should go meet the rest of the Winx Club, right?" He ushered her out the door and they headed towards the rooftop of Solaria Mansion to meet everyone. Something special was planned for tonight, and it was going to involve some sort of explosion; of sorts.

She slowly spoke up as they exited the building and began walking down the decently populated streets, "Your headaches are becoming more frequent Valtor…" She trailed off, "And more severe."

He gave a short chuckle, "You don't need to worry about me Tecna," he paused and sharply turned to her as they continued to walk, "And don't even think about sending me to the hospital."

"Why not?" Tecna protested; dumbly not knowing why he wouldn't want to get examined by Doctors, "You have me worried." His headaches could put him out for hours, and they would happen all of a sudden without warning. They weren't typical, and the only logical assumption right now would be the extreme intake of caffeine. Something still just didn't add up.

"Yeah, well I'm more worried about the Doctors finding out that my brain has been cured of the lesions. You have to remember; people rarely get sick in Magix. So in my case they might send me to be checked out by an expert…"

Tecna softly spoke up as she realized what Valtor was getting at, "And an expert would be a Witch…"

"I can handle these headaches as long as it means my mind is secure and cured. I can't go back to being the brainless me," he huffed, "My mind has felt open and alive ever since taking that pill, and I'm sure you agree with me."

In relative to how she felt a month ago; yes there was a change. At first it really wasn't that noticeable, but now she found herself less confused, more aware, and she found herself bored with going to Fairy parties. It seemed she was becoming who she used to be. On top of that she was remembering more from her past. She finally remembered spending days alone with Timmy travelling back to Magix after Domino was destroyed, and she even remembered her old friend Flora.

Thinking of Flora made Tecna smile. All she could remember of her appearance was her tan, messy and tangled auburn hair, and sweet emerald eyes. Flora always had the biggest smile even when things were looking less than pleasant. She was sure Flora would take care of Timmy until she…well until she saw him again. Tecna wasn't quite sure how Timmy felt about her at this point or whether he actually cared for her the same way anymore. They've been away for so long, and she was sure he would have moved on at this point.

She had Valtor now, and besides… Pixies and Fairies could never date. She may have had feelings for Timmy before, but whether she even had those feelings was hard to tell.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Is everything in place?" Aisha asked everyone sternly; her face barely showing a smile. They all stood on the roof of Solaria Mansion: Aisha, Valtor, Tecna, Brandon, Stella, and Musa. They all gazed at the arranged fireworks around them. On top of that there were four more similar arrangements of fireworks on other buildings. There were so many, and they were sure to cause a loud boom. Possibly a city-shaking boom and that was exactly what they wanted.

Brandon spoke up first, "Everything is except someone to detonate on each building. Besides that just give us a time and we promise everything will go according to plan." He nervously moved some of his brown hair out of his face, "What if it doesn't work? What if we are caught? This is going to be one massive boom, and this isn't something the Wardens will exactly be okay with."

"Are you questioning me?" Aisha snapped, "Because with Tecna's help we have mapped out the fireworks _perfectly_. There is no doubt our word will shine up in the sky for at least a couple minutes." Aisha took a deep breath to relax her nerves, "You can set the timers as soon as you arrive on the roofs of the buildings, and then flee as far as you can from the explosive zone," she laughed slightly.

Aisha was making it seem like they were going to war against the city. In a way it seemed they were because they were breaking the law by possessing so many fireworks, and setting them off illegally like this. Everyone in the group thought this was a typically 'show off to the city and the people the cool things the Winx Club can do', but oh no there was so much more to this certain stunt. Only Valtor, Tecna, and Aisha knew about the true purpose; to get the attention of Sparx. To the three of them this was to hopefully get Riven, Timmy, or someone else from Sparx to come back to the city because they have been absent for far too long. To Valtor and Tecna this was their way of showing Sparx that the Cure worked, because no ordinary Magix citizen would be able to pull a stunt like this. They would know the pill works, and would bring out more; maybe enough for the entire city.

The word they were going to project in the sky would definitely get the attention of Sparx, but would it also get the attention of the Witches? Tecna really hoped not, because the last thing she needed was to get chased by supernatural Witches. As she remembered the Witches she looked nervously at the Witches bracelet that still remained wrapped up by her scarf.

Musa quietly spoke up, "So are we ready to get this show on the road?"

Aisha nodded her head yes to the group, "Tecna and I will stay here on Building One. I want Valtor to be igniting the fireworks on Building Two, Stella to Building Three, Brandon to Building Four, and Musa to Building Five," she instructed firmly. "It's about 9:30 right now, so T-Minus 30 minutes until I want these things launched."

"Set the timers for a 10:00pm ignition? You got it Aisha," Brandon confirmed to her and gave her a thumb up. Suddenly Brandon and Valtor swiftly harnessed bungee jackets on and they plunged off into the darkness at the base of the building. There was no time to lose if they were to set the timer and make it far enough away to not be around the 'blast zone'.

In unison Stella, Tecna, Musa, and Aisha transformed into Enchantix mode. Stella smiled, "See you girls when I see you next," Stella giggled and waved them off as she flew off, and was soon followed by Musa. Both girls giggled with excitement.

Aisha and Tecna both stood awkwardly for a minute until Aisha spoke up nervously, "So there really hasn't been any communication from Sparx for about a month now?" She looked sadly into the direction Gardenia was. Tecna could tell she was anxious to hopefully talk to them soon.

"Unfortunately no; they've disappeared without a trace."

"Ah," Aisha crossed her arms over her chest nervously, "Do you think something happened?"

"I can't say for sure," she reasoned with her as she found the detonator a few metres away. She used a simple spell and set the ignition time for 10:00. Tecna nudged at Aisha's shoulder as she seemed to zone out, "Come on," Tecna hovered a few feet above the roof, "We better get out of here."

Aisha shook her head as if to exit a daydream, "Right…the fireworks." The two girls flew alongside each other as they flew across the city. Aisha sighed as she flew alongside her friend, "I hope Riven sees this, I really need to talk to him."

"Oh…about what?" Tecna managed to ask. Why Aisha needed to talk to Riven so much was beyond what knowledge she had. Maybe there was some piece of information she was missing.

"You do know what happened between Riven, Brandon, and I right?" Tecna nodded yes. Valtor told her all about how Aisha and Brandon ended up not going to Domino at the last minute which infuriated Riven. They've never spoken since. "Okay good because that saves me a lot of explaining. Well I've been thinking about that night that I ultimately decided to become a Fairy…and I'm feeling regret."

Tecna widened her eyes as they flew very close to the tops of the buildings in downtown Magix, "You can't possibly regret being a Fairy Aisha…"

"He was right Tecna," she clenched her hands into fists and she beat her wings vigorously, "This Fairy life was never meant for me. I should have…I think I should have listened to him about life in Magix. It's getting _dull _and I miss the thrill I used to have as a Pixie."

Tecna raised an eyebrow, "So this is all so you can talk to Riven, and say he was right?" It all seemed like such a big deal if that was the only reason why she needed to talk to him again.

She laughed, "No, there's something else," she nervously looked at Tecna who she was flying next to, "I also want…I want…I want to go live out in Sparx." After hearing that Tecna was so shocked that her wings stopped fluttering for a moment and she fell for a couple metres before regaining her senses, "Actually, I want all of us to go to Sparx, and to leave Magix behind; forever."

"What?!" Tecna screeched in surprise, "But why?"

"This city is getting too small for the Winx Club. We should be helping with the rebellion…then we would really be making an impact," Aisha explained, "Riven said long ago that the Witches controlled the city, but he was right," she gestured at Tecna's hidden bracelet, "And I'm not okay being in a city controlled by…monsters."

Tecna didn't know how to react. Run away and live in the wild with Pixies? It just seemed so crazy to be true. But maybe that was where she would be safest from Valtor, because they wouldn't have to hide their cure minds anymore. Logically (now that she thought about it), it seemed like a reasonable idea. Maybe she has grown too big for the plastic city known as Magix.

Aisha added, "And I don't want to go unless everyone agrees. The Winx Club will do this together."

"Have you told anyone about this?" Tecna raised an eyebrow, "Or am I the first?"

"I'll tell everyone eventually…but before I tell them I guess we better see if the runaways will come to us…"

"And if they don't?" Tecna asked as they landed near Lake Roccaluce; a safe distance away from the spectacle that was about to be unleashed.

"Then _we _will go to them," Aisha smiled proudly as the clock struck 10.

It started off as a faint boom, but quickly became an enormous one that ruptured their eardrums. The sound managed to knock the two girls to the ground. The fireworks were set off and high above the city in giant letters was the word **SPARX**. It hung in the air for a few minutes as Tecna and Aisha sat on the ground in silence and stared happy at their accomplishment. This was sure to reach out to Sparx, and hopefully bring them back to the city so they could talk about escape with them.

As the booms and lights died down Tecna suddenly realized that many windows were blown out, some smoke beckoned from the top of the buildings, and hovercars were flying in every direction in a panic trying to figure out what just happened. Tecna didn't expect such a large explosion, but that's what you get for mesing with fireworks.

Aisha detransformed into her normal clothing, "I'll send a ping to everyone in the club to meet us here. I say we celebrate our accomplishment," she smiled eagerly, "With a bonfire."

Tecna detransformed, "But Aisha…Valtor and I can't go to Gardenia until we get these bracelets off," she pointed at her wrist, "Unless we want Witches following us." Tecna frankly didn't need the Witches to follow her to the runaways for the second time. One time was bad enough.

"We can only go when you two figure out how to get them off then," Aisha sighed, "But I'm sure you'll find a way to get them off; I'm sure of it," she gave her a reassuring smile. "Just put your mind to it and you'll discover the perfect counteracting spell."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

She sat herself next to Valtor as the bonfire grew in size. The others laughed and talked about the experiences they each had because everyone was somewhere different when the explosion happened. Champagne was passed around as everyone needed a way to relax after the Sparx Explosion. She poured two glasses and passed a glass to Valtor. He smiled, "Thanks for sharing."

Tecna knew he was talking about the pills; not the champagne, "No problem," they sipped the champagne in unison, "Together," Tecna giggled. The cure seemed to work more rapidly for Valtor, but it was a little more gradual for Tecna. Even only taking a half-dose of the cure it still worked. Maybe if she had taken both pills…she would have died.

She listened carefully to the conversations happening around her. Everyone was talking, but it was strange because to Tecna they didn't talk how most Magix citizens talked…they talked about their experience as if their brains were cured. They talked like Pixies because no one commented on each other's outfits, or looks. Was it possible? Could a Fairy brain overcome the power of the lesions and cure itself on its own?

He kissed her briefly on the cheek, but suddenly he gave out a low tone yelp of pain. Tecna looked over to see Valtor rubbing the temple of his nose; it only meant he was having another headache episode, "Valtor?" She whispered to him in a worried tone. Sometimes they would last for a few minutes, but sometimes it could last for hours.

"I'm…I'm fine…" Valtor stuttered.

"You need a Doctor," Tecna stated nervously and helped him up to his feet.

He darted his eyes, "We both know why I can't go to a Doctor. Just…take me home for now," he sighed, "I've had enough excitement for tonight." She sighed, what if it got worse? Could she force him to go to the Doctor?

She sighed and told the group she would be gone a couple minutes to escort Valtor back to his apartment. To get him home in a hurry they made a dash through the woods, and decided it was probably best that they avoided taking any of the main streets as they were probably suspects in the Sparx Explosion.

They walked in silence through the deep woods with the only sound being their footsteps on the fresh grassy ground. As soon as Valtor's apartment came into view he finally spoke up, "I can make it back by myself now Tecna. You go back to the others."

"But what am I supposed to tell them? They can't know about the Cure yet…" Tecna bit her lip.

He chuckled very softly, "Just tell them I drank too much," he kissed her goodbye and stumbled the last two-hundred metres back to his apartment. Tecna could only watch, and she hoped he would get better soon. Maybe his brain wasn't used to being cured yet…or maybe it was just the caffeine intakes.

She sighed and trudged by herself through the thick woods. Without Valtor the woods were even creepier and colder, but oddly enough she still felt like she wasn't alone in the woods. Tecna quickened her pace.

Even she began to have a headache, but she knew it was because she had too much stuff on her mind. First was Valtor's headaches, second was hiding the Cure, third was getting the stupid bracelets off, and the forth thing on her mind was the possible escape from the city. She was sure the Winx Club would leave right now to go to Sparx, but would they still feel the same about leaving _tomorrow_. She grumbled, "Why does this stuff always happen to me?"

To her surprise someone actually replied to her. It was a cold and icy voice that cut her ears like razors, "Well trouble _always _seems to be drawn to you…right Tecna?" She remembered that voice, and if it was who she thought it was she was in for some trouble.

"H-hello?" She called out nervously. She could hear the swift movement of a figure moving through the tree branches just above her head. However, there was no one to be seen. Finally she spotted a figure casually sitting on a branch just next to her; legs dangling off of the branch.

The figure dropped down a couple metres away from Tecna. In the glistening moonlight she could barely tell who the figure was, but then she spotted a glimmer of her long icy blue hair. Tecna conjured up a simple light spell to see the figure better, but she already knew who it was standing before her.

She couldn't believe that standing before her was the lead Witch herself; Dr. Icy.


	6. Chapter 6: An Icy Proposition

**I'm sorry for the wait but I needed a little break from writing to focus on my studies. Also, on my profile I have included a poll where I am asking you to vote on who you want to star in the next one-two shot story in the Pixies trilogy. The options are: Timmy, Stella, Aisha, or Icy.**

Chapter 6: An Icy Proposition

Memories flooded into Tecna's mind as she stood face to face with the creature known as a Witch. She remembered her first encounter with her where she denied her the operation and forced her to betray Musa, then when she met up with Icy again after her Witch army destroyed Domino, and then was the last encounter when Timmy smashed her over the head with a heavy set of binoculars. The two were never on good terms, and it seemed Icy always wanted something from Tecna. She could only wonder what Icy would want with her now especially because their last encounter ended with Icy unconscious. Plus Tecna had nothing to offer for her benefit.

Tecna wondered if she would have recognized Icy if she didn't take the pills. However, Icy's appearance was so frightening she was sure she would remember her either way.

Icy's hair and navy cape blew coldly in the wind as she looked at Tecna with piercing eyes. Tecna decided to play dumb with the Witch.

Tecna gave her a fake smile to hide any signs of fear, "H-Hello Icy." She hated the fact she was stuttering her speech with nervousness, "It's been quite a while since we last met."

Icy gave a cold chuckle, "Yes, it has been quite a while. If I recall correctly that was the night all of the Domino citizens broke free," Icy began circling around Tecna as if she were Icy's prey, "Oh but don't worry Tecna…I'm over the incident." Tecna knew Icy was not over the incident, and because of it the runaways strived while she failed to get her icy hands on them.

Breaking the runaways out was the beginning of the Sparx rebellion.

Tecna continued to act like a dumb Fairy, "Yeah, that was back when I was a tricky little Pixie," she giggled.

Icy froze and stopped circling around Tecna and glared at her. Icy let her sharp fingernails touch her skin, "Yes you were quite the trickster, and I think you still have been. Today I looked on the city feeds to find out a group of individuals set off a dangerous amount of fireworks in Magix. Nearly blew some of my city to smithereens."

Tecna gulped and pretended to sound shocked, "I couldn't believe someone could have been able to get that many fireworks and set them off like that. It must be the work of some Pixies if you ask me," Tecna innocently shrugged.

Icy darted her eyes fiercely, "Yes well that's what I thought too. Until I got access to some security cameras, and that's where I saw a magenta haired fairy fly off of Solaria Mansion, and I _knew _it was you," Icy crossed her arms and stood face to face with Tecna.

Tecna shrugged, "It was only a trick that we were pulling for fun." She remembered hearing a lot of windows were blown out, and some brief fires were started near the blast zone.

Finally Icy seemed to mentally snap as she angrily looked at Tecna and her eyes began to glow furiously. "Ice breath!" She shouted and a powerful wave of ice struck her feet and froze them to the ground, "Your silly act is over Tecna, so stop playing dumb with me or else…" After she said those last words the ice rose a couple inches up her leg, and then it stopped.

Tecna wasn't sure if she should keep calm, or if she should panic. Fighting was not an option unless she wanted to get herself killed. Oh how she wished Valtor was there to help her in this dire situation, "Wh-what are you doing?" Tecna tried to break her feet free but to no avail, "I told you that firework stunt was only a trick!" She angrily yelled back.

"Oh please, I'm not actually going to do anything or take you away," Icy sighed and magically made an icicle appear in her hands. She pointed it at Tecna as if it were a pointer, "Now do you honestly think I care if you destroy Magix? No, so go ahead and destroy what you please. The only thing that matters to me is what those tricks show me about _you_." She took the icicle and poked Tecna with it as she referred to Tecna.

Tecna stared at her perplexed and confused. A normal Fairy would have tried to fight, or would have ran away in fright. She worried that this was Icy's way of getting information about Sparx out of her. She _was _known for getting any information she pleases out of an individual. This encounter would be no exception to that.

Tecna looked at the silvery 'I' in the middle of Icy's navy blue Witch outfit, "Then…what do you want?" From this point on she was not going to act like a silly Fairy, and she was going to act like Tecna.

Icy seemed to avoid Tecna's question, "I've always admired your abilities." She began to circle around Tecna again in the dim light, "I mean you survived out in the wild by yourself, infiltrated Domino, and infiltrated the Witch headquarters. But yet…it appears the Fairy Tecna acts just like the Pixie Tecna. It's quite remarkable," she smirked wickedly.

"I…uh…thanks." Tecna only knew that Icy was referring to the lesions, and that with them she would act _nothing _like her old self. As much as she wanted to tell Icy all about the Cure and to rub it in her icy face; she wouldn't. She had to hold her tongue.

She continued and smiled wickedly as she leaned closer towards Tecna and stared at her forehead, "It's amazing really," Tecna wondered if she was trying to read and decipher her brain by staring at it like the way she was, "Somewhere in that remarkable brain you are still a Pixie." Icy leaned away in satisfaction, "I could really use someone like you."

Those words struck Tecna into her core because Icy already did use her, and it was unfortunately only for the benefit for the dark Witches. She didn't want to hear what Icy was going to propose.

Anger hit Tecna and she erupted, "You've already used me Icy, so don't expect any more favours out of me."

Tecna's anger showed little effect on Icy as she just bared her teeth in a wicked smile, "Exactly, so I believe I owe you for all you've done for me and all the trouble I've caused you. I'm offering you something quite…remarkable." She paused, "And I want to give you a little taste of what I am offering you."

She only wished she could run away, but she supposed having her feet frozen to the ground was a smart move on Icy's behalf. Icy made a strange black smoke come out from her hands and it engulfed Tecna. She became confused at first, but as she stood in the smoke unable to see anything else she realized that this dark substance was seeping its way into her pores and a sudden adrenaline rush of energy and awe hit her. She wasn't sure how she should feel, but it made her feel alive, powerful, dominant, and a wave of energy like no other was flowing through her. Even her mind was racing a mile a minute as if it was alive like never before. It was stronger than anything else she had ever felt.

Finally the smoke lifted and Tecna stared wide eyed at Icy who was looking at her with a pleased expression. Tecna stuttered once again, "What…what did you do to me?" Tecna noticed her hands were shaking still with adrenaline. She had to admit she loved the way she felt.

"Notice that as a Fairy you feel vapid, empty, and with no energy like that. Even as a Pixie you never felt like that, and this is even more powerful than the energy of the Warrior Fairies. Your mind and senses will be sharper, your body built faster and indestructible, and the amount of magic you will wield will surge like toxins throughout you." Tecna didn't dare hear anymore, because she figured out what Icy was going to propose and it almost scared her, "That smoke was pure Dark Magic, and that is what it feels like to be a Witch every day. I am offering you the opportunity to be like us…to be a Witch."

Her lips were dry and her pulse was beating ferociously. She bared her teeth, "You're being illogical. Do you honestly think I would ever work for you?" Tecna couldn't believe what she was hearing. After everything she went through with the Witches she dared offer to turn her into the one thing she hated.

Icy sighed and tried to reason with her, "Well I feel this is the only option fit for your rebellious spirit. Living as a Fairy you will bore yourself Tecna, and seeing that you are still as adventurous as you once were proves you are a natural. I believe you need to join me with my Witches," she held out her hand towards Tecna, "I've always had such high hopes for you and your future. Your future should be that of a Witch."

Tecna shook her head ferociously, "No. I will never work for you." Becoming a Witch would mean turning again Sparx and everyone living there. It was something she would never do no matter what.

"But isn't this what you always wanted?" Icy questioned in an innocent tone, "Don't you want to feel alive, free, and rid of this silly city?"

Tecna darted her teal eyes at the monster, "All I ever wanted was to be free, and to be able to live how I want to live. But _you _keep getting in the way no matter what I do!" Tecna shouted as angrily as she could. It was true that Icy seemed to always interfere in her life, and it was never in a good way either, "What I want is for you to leave me alone." After saying this ice on her feet melted away.

"It was only an offer," Icy replied coldly, "If you would rather live your vapid and boring Fairy life so be it. What I want you to do is think about my offer for a little longer. It is the opportunity of a lifetime. I know you like how the Dark Magic runs through your body so don't pretend being a Witch is all bad." Icy began to turn and walk away from Tecna, but she began talking again, "And if it helps I can turn your good friend Valtor into one of us too. I think Valtor would be better off as one of us, don't you think?"

A chill went through Tecna even though there was no ice on her feet, "No," she coldly replied.

"Just think about it Tecna. That is all I ask from you," Icy smirked and bared her teeth as she turned away and disappeared into the darkness of the trees. She vanished just as quickly as she appeared. With Tecna finally being free she ran as fast as she could back to the party.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

She stumbled back to the party, and she tried her best to mask the fact her body was petrified and in shock.

"There you are Tecna," Musa greeted her and gestured for her to sit next to her by the fire. They sat together by themselves, "Is Valtor alright?"

Tecna nodded, "Yeah…He just had too much to drink; that's all."

"Well that's good," she gave a quick flip of her navy hair and brought her knees up to her chest, "There's something that's been bothering me though…about you and Valtor."

"Oh?" Tecna bit her lip nervously.

"Yeah…Ever since you two snuck into that abandoned mansion you seem…different. It's hard to explain but you two just seem like two different people," she pointed her finger at her friend, "It seemed that sneaking into that building changed you."

Tecna stutter nervously because this was going to be a hard lie to make up, "It was just the thrill. I mean…I had to climb all the way up without magic, and once you were on the top floor you could literally see the entire city of Magix…even Alfea. It was breathtaking."

"I find that hard to believe."

"What do you mean Musa?" Tecna asked innocently. How could she already see through her lie?

"After seeing how you two were changed…I climbed to the top of the mansion by myself a couple days ago to see if it would change me too," Musa sighed, "You two just seem happier after the incident. Well, I climbed up and I don't feel changed at all."

"Well…not…everyone is the same…Musa," Tecna sighed while stuttering.

Musa whispered to avoid anyone else from hearing the conversation anymore. She darted her eyes like Icy would, "What changed you guys that night?" Her beautiful face seemed to transform into a harsh and angry one that scared Tecna.

Tecna looked down at the scarf wrapped around her wrist, "I…can't…" She was just remembering her promise to Valtor that they wouldn't tell anyone about the Cure. Plus Tecna wasn't sure how Musa would take the news that she shared a Cure with Valtor and not her, "I honestly can't…"

Musa spoke bitterly, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you… Ever since setting off the fireworks I've been remembering my past as a Pixie. You seem to remember your past better than anyone else now so correct me if I'm wrong…" Musa trailed off, "But when we were Pixies you betrayed me. I never wanted to be here in Magix. I thought the fact that you infiltrated Domino was cool and all, but in reality I remembered fighting for my damn life in Domino until the Witches caught me. Then I remembered you were working for the Witches and turned against everyone that loved you."

"That's not true; I was followed," Tecna whispered in defence. She never wanted to infiltrate Domino but the Witches had the upper hand…and everything that happened was just a mistake. "The Witches tricked me, so you _have _to believe that."

Musa replied in a frustrated voice, "Fine. But what really matters right now is that I am remembering that I was furious at you for infiltrating Domino even though up until this point I thought the infiltration wasn't a big deal. So, I think you _owe _me," she raised her voice a little bit. "Just tell me."

Tecna felt that gut-wrenching feeling inside of her as she felt disgusted with herself. She always thought Musa didn't care about the infiltration, but in fact it was just the lesions blocking her rage. The sad thing about the situation was that Musa had a point; she did owe her. Musa's whole existence here was all because of her.

"Okay I'll tell you…We found a cure," she whispered as softly as possible.

"What kind of cure?"

Tecna took a deep breath, "It's a pill."

Musa looked at her confused, "So like a vitamin?"

Tecna bit her lip, "No it's a very special pill. A month ago Riven brought them out to me. Don't you remember that Tammy found a way to reverse the operation and the effects it caused?"

Musa's face seemed to go pale at the mention of Riven; was Riven one of those things in her mind she still forgot? Did she still remember Riven?

Tecna continued talking, "Well when Tammy created the cure she was reluctant to give it to you because you didn't want it. So that's why I gave myself up…and went to the city to become a Fairy. My purpose in Magix is to be a test subject…" She trailed off because it still bothered her a bit to know her purpose in Magix was to be Tammy's test subject.

Musa bitterly bit her trembling lip, "And Riven brought this to you a month ago?!"

She nodded, "And the cure worked because you've noticed how Valtor and I have changed. We remember our past, and our minds aren't controlled by some Witches."

"Wait, you _both _took the cure?" Musa's eyes widened.

"Y-yes… I was too nervous to take them so Valtor and I split the two pills."

Musa sighed angrily, "Why Tecna? Why didn't you ask _me _to take the pills with you? Why is Valtor so special?"

"Just listen to me-" She was suddenly cut off by Musa.

"I thought you were my friend though Tec… Don't you remember everything I've done for you? I told you about Domino and Timmy, and then I helped you get into the Winx Club. Yet you shared the cure with Valtor who you barely knew at the time. You chose the guy over your close friend."

"My decision was logical…I didn't even have time to take the pills out of the mansion with me so I couldn't have shared-" She was cut off again my Musa's anger.

She stood up and yelled, "I…I don't want to hear anymore Tecna. You sicken me. I don't know how much of tonight I will remember because I didn't take the Cure, but remember that no matter what nice things I say to you that we are _not _friends." With that final note Musa sprinted into the trees leaving Tecna behind; stunned.

Tecna glanced down at her wrist; what if Musa's yelling got through to the bracelet? If that was the case the Witches would be there any minute and everything would be ruined.

Tecna's head began to spin uncontrollably. Within moments she watched pretty airhead Musa turn into an angry beast who no longer acted like she was a Fairy. Through moments of blunt rage she managed to find her own way of remembering and transformed herself by using anger. It was a scary thought, but maybe Musa would be able to find her own cure. Maybe by using her shear hatred for Tecna she would be able to reverse what the lesions did to her, and she wouldn't need the pills after all.


	7. Chapter 7: Disappearance of Sparx

Chapter 7: Disappearance of Sparx

The weather seemed to really make a turn for the worst ever since her fight with Musa a couple nights earlier. It was strange but the rare cloudy, cold, and damp weather seemed to really reflect her emotions. Tecna couldn't get over the encounter with Icy, and the sour fight with Musa. She didn't think Musa would take it so harsh, but she supposed after suddenly remembering all her suppressed memories and hate for Tecna that there was no doubt anyone would erupt at her like that as well. After all; Tecna's accidental infiltration of Domino pretty much ruined Musa's Pixie life.

The whole fight seemed to eat away at her from the inside. With one short conversation she managed to completely extinguish the bond she had with Musa, but of course that bond was only an illusion. In reality that bond had been broken for a long time, and it seemed there was no way she would ever get it back to the way it was. She tried pinging Musa with massive apologizes but found no responses, and then it seemed Musa disappeared from the city entirely (or at least was doing a good job keeping a low profile). All Tecna wanted to do was apologize for everything she ever did to Musa, and now it seemed she wouldn't be given the opportunity to.

It wasn't just the Musa thing that was bothering and stressing her out; it was how she was going to explain everything that happened between them to Valtor. She broke her promise with him to not reveal anything about the Cure, and now a very angry Fairy knows. She could only wonder how she was going to be able to tell Valtor what happened to her that night after he left. Tecna wasn't even sure if she should tell him about Icy and her evil proposition. Turn the two of them into the dark Witches? It was an evil idea, and there was no way she would ever to agree to do something like that. Witches were always so monotone, emotionless, devious, and obedient. It frightened her to think the operation to become a Witch did more to her than give her a superhuman body. Maybe the operation would strip all her emotions away, or maybe they would induce rage and anger inside of her so she would indeed feel like a monster.

She sighed in distress as she lay on her lavender bed. The stress was really getting to her, and she frankly felt she needed some way to blow off some steam. Every situation around her seemed to have big consequences, and it was becoming harder to balance all of them.

As Tecna got up she peered out of her bedroom window to see Valtor walking just up the street towards her building, "Dammit…Not now," she thought to herself. She knew if she were to bring up the situation right now she may as well break down; right now she was in no position to talk about everything. Without hesitation Tecna transformed into her Enchantix form and magically made her large window open up just enough so she could fly out. This was the only way she could ditch Valtor without being rude, and to of course leave all of her stress behind for the time being.

Tecna breathed in deeply as she soared just above the skyscraper rooftops. She let her wings take control of her and let them gracefully guide her without any effort. For once she felt extreme relaxation as she stared at the miniscule people way below. How insignificant she felt living in the city now, and Aisha had a point that the city was growing too small for the Winx Club and herself. Of course escape wasn't going to happen until she got the Witch bracelet off her wrist for good, and frankly she didn't feel it was possible to break it. Maybe she would be a prisoner in this city forever. The last thought made her shudder because the only thing she wanted right now was to escape once and for all.

She flew around for what felt like an eternity, but suddenly found she was flying towards Alfea. Without hesitation she flew down into the woods just outside of the school. She remained hidden in the brush as she looked at the Pixie school at a distance. Seeing the school just reminded her of her times as a Pixie living at Alfea, and how much she wished every day to be a Fairy. Tecna only wished she could talk to her old self…to tell her to run away from the city as fast as she could, and to tell her the truth about being a Fairy. It's not as great as it perceives to be, and that life in Magix is nothing but a brainless illusion.

She sighed quietly to herself until she heard a quick pair of footsteps approach from behind her. To her surprise she turned around to see Valtor looking at her with a worried expression. She detransformed out of fairy form.

She finally spoke up, "How did you find me..?" Tecna nervously gripped the scarf wrapped around the Witch bracelet to make sure it was secure enough to hide any conversations between them.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "I watched you fly out of your apartment and fly around the city," he admitted, "Looked like you were troubled so I figured I would follow as closely as I could behind you. You've been avoiding me these last couple days, so I'm wondering if anything is wrong."

She gripped a nearby branch and turned away, "I'm fine…"

Valtor looked sternly at her, "I find that hard to believe. The whole group knows something happened between you and Musa, and I just want to get to the root of the problem."

"How…Who told you?" Tecna turned around to face him once again; hands trembling with worry.

"Oh come on Tecna, the whole group was there to see you two harshly arguing with each other. No one heard what you two were arguing about, but they know something has happened."

She bit her lip, "Musa's been remembering her past better. Ever since the fireworks she's become more aware, and hence she's remembered old memories," she paused, "One of those was remembering my infiltration of Domino better, and she remembered all her hatred for me for it in one big burst."

"Ah," he replied.

"B-but that's not it," she looked at him glumly, "There's more. I…I told her about the Cure."

"Wait…what?!" He harshly whispered

"I had to," she whispered in defence, "She was already figuring out that something happened in Harmonic 314. It was only a matter of time now, and she even climbed to the top of the mansion herself!" She slowed her voice, "She kept telling me I owed her for betraying her in Domino, and she just…I gave in."

"So why is she so furious at you for the pills then?" He sighed angrily, "Is it because you're cured and she's not?"

"No," she bitterly replied, "It's because _you're _cured and she's not."

"I don't…" Valtor looked at her; confused and stunned.

"I owed her, and _you _got to take the pills with me instead of her."

"But there wasn't time for you to smuggle the pills-" He paused as he noticed salty tears drip down from Tecna's face. Finally the situation with Musa finally forced her emotions to this point.

She sobbed, "And she will never accept that fact Valtor. It doesn't matter that the Witches were at the door because all that matters to Musa anymore is that you are cured, and she isn't," she sighed, "You should have seen her…she was beyond furious at me."

He sighed and swiped away her salty tears and running makeup, "It's not your fault. Musa just needs time to comprehend all her old emotions that the lesions prevented."

"I suppose," Tecna replied sadly. Suddenly the pair heard a group of footsteps walking around in the woods behind them. Tecna became very alert and readied herself. To her surprise she heard a Pixie voice call her name.

"Tecna? Are you out here?" One voice whispered out.

"We saw you fly down here Tec, come out of hiding…" Another voiced called out. The voices were so familiar, but she still couldn't put a name to the voices she was hearing. Finally she saw a couple metres away three figures and she briefly saw their appearance through the moonlight.

One was of a boy with pale skin and black spiked hair, another was a girl with light blonde hair, and finally the third girl had crème coloured hair. They all wore similar Alfea grey dorm uniforms. She knew those people, and she remembered them helping her at some point…but it felt like such a distant dream.

"H-hello," Tecna called out to the three figures that finally spotted her and rushed in her direction.

"Wow, Riven wasn't kidding when he said you looked completely different," the boy joked as he looked in awe at her appearance, "I can't believe it's really you Tecna." She didn't think she looked _that _different from her old self.

"Wait, how do you know Riven?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

The girl with crème hair looked shocked as she turned to her peers, "They weren't kidding when they said the operation made you forget…" The girl paused but Tecna gave her the expression to keep talking, "Well since you forget I'm Nova, that is Andy, and that is Galatea. Remember…we helped you out when you were still a Pixie?"

And then the names hit her like a rock; she remembered. Like all her other memories that she forgot this one flooded in rapidly. She remembered meeting the group at the roller coaster in Gardenia, and then when the group helped set off the Pixie diversion. Then she remembered Galatea, Nova, and Andy were helped the runaways at Sparx to gather supplies from the city. These were the perfect people to find out what has been happening out at Sparx and in Gardenia.

Maybe they could even tell her how Timmy was doing.

Tecna gave them a pretty smile, "Yeah, I remember now. I'm sorry; the Cure has helped me to remember…for the most part. I haven't seen you guys in such a long time."

"It's been safe though," Valtor added in from behind Tecna, "We've both lost most of our 'pretty minds'."

Tecna finally felt confident enough to ask her old friends an important question, "So give me news from Sparx. What's been going on in Gardenia?" At the mention of Gardenia and Sparx the Pixies gave each other nervous looks, "I'm sorry was it something I said?"

Galatea spoke timidly, "No…It's just that we've been looking for you for a while Tecna. For the last two weeks actually, but we weren't sure how to get a hold of you seeing as though you live right in the city. We thought that maybe you knew about what happened to Sparx."

Tecna heart began to race, "What…What happened to Sparx?!" She shrieked but softened her voice. Tecna felt Valtor put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"We thought you would know," Andy began to explain, "We've been going out to the ruins periodically to bring them supplies, but two weeks ago we went to their hiding spot and we found the place empty." The time period made Tecna worried, one month ago she got the cure and a couple days ago she set off the fireworks for Sparx. If they were gone then setting off the fireworks was pointless.

"So you mean to say the Witches…" Valtor trailed off.

Andy replied, "No, the place wasn't ransacked…it was just cleared out as if they packed up their supplies to go to a new location. The Witches have been patrolling Gardenia more, so I wasn't surprised that they left."

"But…where did they go?" Tecna questioned worriedly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could Sparx just get up and leave, and then leave no trace behind? It didn't make sense…especially since they were determined to get Tecna out of the city since she was cured. But then again they didn't know if the Cure worked or not. The situation really worried Tecna to no end, and Valtor exchanged the same look of worry.

"Your guess is as good as ours," Nova replied sadly, "However, we know they keep coming back to Gardenia…or at least one member is.

The last thought scared Tecna, because she knew that had to be Timmy. He was waiting for her…waiting for her to come back to Sparx. Timmy was always a guide to secret societies, so guiding her and her friends to Sparx was no exception.

"Just the other night we found something waiting for us there, and we know it is something specifically meant for you Tecna," Andy replied, "It's something meant only for a Fairy."

"Wh-what did they leave?" Tecna stuttered. As she said this Nova revealed she had a backpack slung over her shoulders. She pulled out a very large book and handed it to Tecna. She was surprised Sparx would leave a book; no one used books anymore. That meant it had to be ancient, and possibly from the Dark Days. She looked at the torn cover and read the name of the cover, "Fairy Spells Encyclopedia…What is this?" She questioned.

Everyone else shrugged their shoulders, but Valtor was able to come up with an answer, "They must know about the bracelets around your arm, so this book would help you find the right counter acting spell I'm sure…"

Tecna sighed and gave a grim smile, "And they must have figured out that these bracelets have been preventing us from leaving. So, this book is our key for escape," she hushed her voice, "This has been what we've been waiting for…"

"With this, we are getting out of Magix once and for all," Valtor added, "So does that mean we should be telling the Winx to plan and get ready for our escape?"

"Definitely," she smiled. Tecna turned to the Pixies as she gripped the book, "I can't thank you guys enough…This has finally determined the fate of the Winx Club. How can I thank you enough for helping?"

Nova looked shyly, "When you guys leave for Sparx…We want you to take us with you. We want to escape as well."

Valtor nodded his head, "Consider it done. When we figure out how our escape will happen we will be sure to get you guys here at Alfea."

"Take that Icy," Tecna thought to herself happily. There was no way she could stop the Winx Club now; escape was finally going to happen and there was nothing she could do to stop them. It was finally time for Tecna to return to the life out in the wild that she deserved to have. To keep the book safe she used a minimizing spell and slipped in into her pocket.

Nova, Andy, and Galatea happily left the woods and heading back to Alfea in delight. They too could look forward to escape and life in the wild.

"We're finally going to escape from this illogical city, isn't that amazing Valtor?" She asked Valtor with her back still to him. The air was silent as she realized he wasn't replying back. "Valtor?" She turned around to discover Valtor was crouched on the ground in pain. He gripped his head and made short sounds of pain and extreme agony.

"Valtor!" Tecna crouched over his fallen body, "What happened…another headache?" She panicked as he was barely responsive, "Valtor answer me!" She held his somewhat limp body.

He muttered out, "The headache…it's too much…I can't…" Tecna suddenly watched in fear as his eyes rolled back into his head and his eyes shut as he finally gave into the pain. As she held his unconscious body in shock she knew there was something more to these headaches. Valtor had definitely cut down on his caffeine after Tecna told him he was risking his health with his intakes, yet even after stopping his caffeine intakes his headaches worsened day by day. Tecna could only wonder what was going on in the mind of Valtor.


	8. Chapter 8: Ofelia & Ediltrude

Chapter 8: Ofelia & Ediltrude

Tecna continued to crouch next to his unconscious body as she waited for some sort of response besides nothing. He lay motionless, and the minutes seemed to pass by like hours for Tecna. She couldn't believe how Valtor's headaches could cripple him to this point…they didn't make any sense. No one got headaches like this; ever. As much as Valtor detested going to the hospital; she figured after this incident he would be sent immediately. Even she was worried about sending him to the hospital because his illness was highly strange and illogical, and there was the possibility of someone finding out that he had taken some sort of cure for his brain. She could only hope that only good could come from a visit from the hospital.

Suddenly Valtor cracked his eyes open weakly in the dim moonlight, "T-Tecna…what happened...?"

Tecna began to cry as she realized how much pain he was in, "You collapsed," she whispered softly as she leaned over him. Valtor looked up at her weakly as she went and kissed him softly on the lips. She parted away, "I am so sorry…"

He gave a small smile, "It's not your fault…" She backed away and stood up away from Valtor. She shrieked out and transformed into her Enchantix form. Without another word she reached underneath his slightly crippled body and lifted him up. She began to fly up into the sky with as much might as she could and flew in the direction towards the hospital.

"I should have brought you sooner," Tecna replied solemnly.

"You're…bringing me to the h-hospital, aren't you?" Valtor managed to reply weakly, "They're…going to find out something…is different about me. Please, I don't need to go…"

Tecna bitterly fought more tears, "Stop being illogical. You collapsed Valtor, and when your headaches are getting this severe then you need to see a medical professional."

"More…like a W-Witch," he shut his eyes weakly again.

"I promise I will be there to make sure no Witch touches you. I will explain your caffeine intakes," she replied, "This is the only logical solution for you now. Your headaches are becoming too severe, and I'm worried you might…die."

"Die is such a harsh word Tecna…don't say that," he reassured her but went back to his previous thought, "Well, what are they going to do to help me out?"

Tecna thought about it for a moment as she caught a glimpse of the hospital below, "Medication, and at the most they might implant a small device in you to minimize the pain. You have nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" He croaked in pain, "…never mind, I'd really like it if they stopped this pain." Tecna was still sure he wasn't okay with going to the hospital, but at this point he didn't have another option available. As much as Valtor still hated the idea Tecna knew this was becoming a life or death situation. Valtor just needed to realize how severe his headaches were getting, and Tecna hoped he would realize it soon.

She sighed and landed her feet directly in front of the hospital. Within moments Valtor was whisked away by professionals on a levitating bed. As he was rushed deep inside the hospital corridors Tecna remained no farther than a couple metres away. Soon they found themselves in an operating room, but by the time they reached there Valtor was knocked unconscious again.

A couple doctors were positioned around Valtor as they began to try and get to the root of the problem, and Tecna noticed them pull out X-rays, and a bunch of funky looking gadgets. She attempted to get closer but found herself ushered out into the hall by another doctor with an operating mask concealing his face. Instead of going back inside he led Tecna to an office just down the hall and ushered her inside without a word.

Before he left Tecna croaked up, "When-when can I see him?" The man looked at her in a monotone way behind his operating mask and merely shut her inside the room he guided her to.

She awkwardly looked around the simple office: a large desk in the middle of the room with a giant chair on one side and two smaller chairs on the other. Large cabinets lined the wall, and Tecna noticed a large medical degree posted up on the wall. Tecna read the name of the degree out loud, "Ofelia."

"Yes, that's me," Tecna realized she wasn't alone in the room and finally noticed there was an older woman sitting in the large chair in front of the office desk. She was a much older woman with auburn hair pulled into a bun. She had small blue eyes hidden behind wide black-rimmed glasses, and she had a pointed jaw and square-like head. She wore a simple white lab coat. She spoke up again and smiled, "You must be Tecna. You came in with that unconscious gentleman, am I right?" She gestured for stunned Tecna to come have a seat in front of her desk. Well, at least she seemed nicer than the other doctors.

"H-How did you know I came in with…V-Valtor?" She slowly seated herself in front of Ofelia.

The woman smiled as she pulled out a small device, "Don't worry Tecna I'm not some spy. I get all my hospital feeds on this small device. As soon as you two entered your identities were scanned, and I'm getting reports on your friend's condition as we speak." It relaxed Tecna to know the woman was being so calm and casual with her. She figured Ofelia was here to talk to Tecna about Valtor's background info since he wasn't conscious enough to speak.

"How is he doing?"

Ofelia replied, "They're checking him over as we speak. How has he been doing up until this point?" She looked calmly at Tecna.

Tecna gulped nervously, "He's been having periodic headaches. They might last for minutes, or for hours. They started mild, but now they've grown to be quite severe. That's why I brought him in today. I was…worried."

"Why did you wait until now to bring him?"

Tecna sighed, "He was reluctant to go because he doesn't like hospitals. He just wouldn't go, and frankly he still doesn't want to be here. We're thinking they were caused by his large caffeine intakes." That was Tecna's only assumption for the cause. But he stopped drinking caffeine for a while now, and he still got the headaches. Tecna wondered what in the world could be causing him pain.

"Large caffeine intakes?" Ofelia raised an eyebrow behind her glasses.

"He likes to drink a lot of caffeinated drinks," Tecna lied.

"Well after today you should realize that it is not safe to have that much caffeine," Ofelia explained, "It may cause insomnia, shaking movements in the body, and intense headaches. He should really stop for the time being before…" she looked down at her small device, "Something bad happens. Hm, it seems they're going to implant a small device into him."

"A small device, where?" Tecna questioned swiftly.

"Around one of his teeth so we don't have to perform surgery. It should send some soothing impulses and medication through his nerves in his tooth right to his head, and right to the root of the problem."

"So Valtor is going to be okay then?" Tecna looked at Ofelia for reassuring words. She fiddled with her hair nervously.

She paused and took a deep breath, "For the time being he should be fine. We're just trying to ease the pain for now because we don't think this is anything serious to worry about…" She replied, "We're having some highly specialized medical staff look at him right now. Just stop with the caffeine and he will return to normal, understood?"

Tecna gave her a pretty smile as she got up from her seat, "Understood."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Moments later Tecna entered Valtor's recovery room, and the first thing she did was panic on the inside. He lay fast asleep in a plain hospital bed, and he actually looked quite peaceful to Tecna and she was happy about that. The thing that panicked her most was the person watching over him; a Witch. Tecna shuttered at the tall pale woman with sleek black and white hair. Her face was long and pointed, and she had piercing black eyes. She wore a typical Witch uniform. She couldn't believe she was watching over Valtor, and she even promised Valtor a Witch wouldn't touch him, "This must be the highly specialized medical professional Ofelia was telling me about…" She thought to herself.

The Witch's eyes pierced right through Tecna as she looked unimpressed by her presence. Tecna spoke up bravely, "Who-who are you and what are you doing here?" Tecna darted her eyes at the Witch.

"Ediltrude, and I was just leaving," she hissed out and left the room leaving Tecna in the state of shock.

"Wait!" Tecna shouted at her. The Witch stopped mid-step and turned to face Tecna. She looked at her with disappointment and lack of amusement.

Ediltrude crossed her arms, "Yes?"

"You don't look like a medical professional…" Tecna remarked quietly.

"A Witch can work in a hospital if she wants," the Witch huffed in a monotone voice, "I was just here monitoring Valtor's condition after his minor operation. Just because I'm a Witch doesn't mean you need to get suspicious…I'm just doing my job. Now if you don't mind I have another patient I need to check over." She turned away and Tecna could hear her heels clink all the way down the hall until they suddenly vanished.

Tecna breathed slowly as she tried to calm herself, "She was just a medical professional…she was just looking over Valtor to make sure he was okay…she couldn't have done anything or know about…" She paused, "No, I'm sure Ediltrude meant no harm except to do her job and look over patients. I'm sure of it," she forced herself to smile, "She was just doing her job to make sure Valtor was okay."

Tecna sighed and pulled a chair next to Valtor's bedside. She was finally glad he was free of his pain, but now all they had to deal with was the Dark Magic bracelets. Suddenly he began to stir and his eyes cracked open very softly and slowly.

He smiled, "Tec…" He tried to talk out but Tecna reached over from her spot sitting next to him and kissed his softly yet passionately on the lips. She wasn't sure why her first instinct was to kiss him, but she had a sudden urge of emotions. She was just so relieved he was okay. As soon as their lips parted he looked up at her with happiness and relief, "It's good to see you too…" He spoke timidly.

She reached and held his hand that was resting limply next to him. Tecna softly grasped his hand, "How are you feeling?" The look on his face though indicated he was just tired at this point.

"Tired, but I feel a whole hell of a lot better than earlier," He used all the strength he had to prop himself higher up on his pillows, "How long have I been here?"

"Hour at the most," she smiled to relax him, "They worked quite rapidly..." She swallowed the thought of telling him about Ediltrude. There was no reason to panic him and bring up the fact there was a Witch in there earlier.

"What did they do? He questioned slowly. Suddenly his eyes widened, "Hey…there's something on my tooth…" Tecna giggled as Valtor made funny expressions trying to feel the device with his tongue. He pulled a portion of his gum so Tecna could see. On one of the upper back teeth Tecna could see a small and silver diamond shaped piece of metal engraved into his tooth.

"That's the small device they put into you," Tecna explained, "It's going to send soothing pain relievers to help with your headaches. I won't get into the specifics."

"Ah, I see," Valtor sighed and shut his eyes slowly, "So when can I leave?"

"You're free to leave whenever you have the strength," Tecna smiled, "We can just head back to my apartment if you like. You can rest while I…do my research," she looked down at her wrist and Valtor's wrist to make sure they had scarves around their bracelets.

"Research?" Valtor raised an eyebrow. She wondered if he was still too tired to remember the Fairy Encyclopedia sent to her from Sparx.

She stood up proudly and full of confidence. She hushed her voice, "I'm going to find the counteracting spell; today."

"I kn-know you have the book," Valtor looked at her in shock, "But how can you be so sure you'll crack the spell today?"

Tecna lowered her voice into a very hush whisper, "The more we wait around in this city the more we risk getting caught by Witches. We honestly can't wait around any longer or else escape might not happen. As soon as we leave here I'm going to find Aisha and tell her to prepare the others and everything needed for tonight."

"Tonight?"

She almost didn't speak out loud because of how hushed her voice was. Knowing what she was about to say next would make any Witch cringe with delight, "We're going to escape Magix, tonight."

"Do you really mean that?" He smiled up at her.

Tecna kissed him on the cheek, "We're finally going to get out of this illogical city."

**Ediltrude is a professor at Cloud Tower for anyone who didn't recognize her. Wow, this story is nearly done…a couple more chapters to go. Then I will move onto Witches. Next chapter: the counteracting spell.**


	9. Chapter 9: Counteracting Magic

**Sorry for the wait. School has been hectic, and I just needed a break from writing. However, I did write a one-shot about Flora, Krystal, and Helia called The Crystal Rose. If you are open to non-canon couples then I recommend reading it.**

Chapter 9: Counteracting Magic

Aisha's mouth seemed to drop open after Tecna told Aisha her plan to leave Magix tonight. It was unheard for Tecna to do something so illogically fast, and something like leaving the city that soon was hard for the morphix fairy to comprehend. The obvious reason for her confusion was that there was little time to prepare for an adventure of this magnitude. No one would be able to plan an escape so soon, but _maybe, _just _maybe _a group of them could plan the escape in time.

After Valtor was released from the hospital the two of them ended up going back to Tecna's apartment so Valtor could rest, and from there the technology fairy pinged Aisha to meet her there as well. She avoided messaging her what she was planning; just in case a snoopy Witch was reading her messages. From the moment she told Aisha her plan she seemed to go into some sort of melancholy shock.

"You can't be serious Tecna," Aisha bit her lip as she sat on the edge of Tecna's bed, "To leave so soon…it's crazy," she nervously brushed her curly brown hair out of her face.

Tecna looked at Aisha confidently, "It's so illogical and crazy to leave so soon it's bound to work," she explained, "The longer we wait…"

Aisha cut her off, "Yeah yeah…the more likely we'll get caught. But why not schedule the escape in a week…couple days from now? It's crazy Tec." She paused and looked over at Valtor who was half asleep on Tecna's bed recovering still from his minor operation, "Care to help me make my point Valtor?"

He grumbled half asleep, "I have my upmost confidence in Tecna for her to figure out the counteracting spell by tonight, and I have my upmost confidence that you'll figure out a plan to escape without anyone knowing Aisha."

Aisha darted her eyes, "Don't you realize it's difficult to cross the river at night? There are heavy winds that sweep across, so flying over is nearly impossible. Unless you're a really strong flier you'll never make it across," Aisha advised sternly and flared with anger at Valtor. Tecna remembered a past memory where she was hoverboarding with Musa as Pixies. She remembered the water being so choppy and the winds were really strong as they hovered to Gardenia.

Tecna piped in quietly, "She has a point Valtor. The winds are really bad at night," she replied, "We will never be able to get that many hoverboards either in a short period of time without causing suspicion…" Tecna pondered as she moved from her position next to Aisha to the large window on the other side of the room. She felt stupid for thinking escape could be attained so easily, but now it seemed they were stuck unless they found some sort of object to take them across the river into the wild.

Valtor sighed in irritation as he scratched his head, "So what you're saying is that we are screwed for escaping out of Magix, right?"

Tecna turned around harshly, "No! Just give me…give me time to think…" She gazed out the window at the city below. What a stupid city she lived in. So many people brainwashed into idiots, and so many of them not realizing they were controlled by evil Witches. Freedom just seemed so unattainable, but it was time for an escape. "Wait…" Tecna sighed as she spotted something, "I think I know how we're escaping…" She gazed at the far edge of the city. She signaled with her hand to have Aisha join her by the window.

Out in the distance she saw some typical fairies and guys flying around in some basket attached by a giant balloon. To Tecna the device seemed so primitive against the devices that they had at their disposal. However, something told her that this simple flying device might just be able to make it across. As far as she could tell the balloon was propelled by the wind…so maybe this was exactly what they needed. She only wondered why she never noticed the balloon contraptions before.

Tecna pointed towards it in the distance, "What is that Aisha?"

"Just a hot air balloon," Aisha raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Have you ever noticed them before?"

Tecna shook her head and questioned Aisha more, "No. Where…where do you get them?" Tecna was surprised she never noticed them. Maybe she was just too preoccupied with the technology of Magix that she never noticed primitive gadgets.

"Anyone looking for another type of thrill besides bungee jumping off buildings will know where to get them," Aisha pondered, "Typically guys like Brandon with no mage powers will use them to get the illusion of flying. But frankly I don't know where to get them."

"I can already tell where you're getting with this Tecna," Valtor called out from across the room, "Please don't tell me you want the Winx Club to hijack damn hot air balloons…"

Tecna ignored him, "Are you capable of doing it Aisha? Think you can get about three or four of them secured for tonight?" Even Tecna knew it was a farfetched idea, and even completely illogical. However, the simplicity of a hot air balloon might be the only way to get over the river. After that they could just fly to Gardenia. Maybe the reason Fairies never escaped Magix was because they looked beyond the simple things; thinking that the simple things were obsolete against Magix technology. For once maybe technology wasn't the answer.

Aisha scratched her head nervously, "It might be a pain buuuuuut…" she sighed, "I think it's possible. I'll have to recruit help from Brandon, Stella, and I'll have to find some other willing Fairies to help."

They heard Valtor slowly get out of bed, "Well if you are going to get help from more Fairies we might as well take them to Sparx. We all know Sparx will need the recruits." Tecna liked Valtor's idea. All she wanted to do was cause Icy's cold blood to boil as she realized Tecna managed to smuggle more Fairies out of her city to aid the Sparx rebellion. She liked the idea because it would prove to Icy that she would never win, and that she could outsmart anyone.

Tecna began thinking about the Pixies Nova, Andy, and Galatea. She knew how long they've wanted to escape so it would be the perfect opportunity for them. Plus they were excellent tricksters, "And I know a couple Pixies who will provide excellent help."

Aisha shook her head and grumbled with a smirk, "I can't believe I'm going to do this…" Both girls knew this was risky, and the balloons probably had sensors on them so as soon as they were far enough they would have to ditch the balloons somehow. Tecna figured this part of the plan would just fall into place. Suddenly they heard Valtor approach them, "But what about Musa? No one has seen nor heard from her since you guys fought."

"We'll have to leave her behind. If she's going to choose to shun herself away like this then it's her own fault that she's left behind in Magix," she spat out. She hated to talk so negatively about Musa, and she really didn't want to leave her behind. But frankly if Musa was just going to ignore everyone then it was her fault for being left behind.

Aisha sighed, "I guess you have a point. If she shows up then fine, but if not so be it." Aisha started ushering herself out of Tecna's apartment. Valtor and Tecna followed her out until they were standing in the hallway, "Tecna I can't promise I'll be able to do this by tonight, but I can certainly try."

"I know you can do it Aisha," Tecna smiled at her reassuringly, "And meanwhile I'll work about busting these bracelets," they both peered down at Tecna's bracelet wrapped with a scarf, "I can't wait to get these illogical things off. The scarves around them have been more of an annoyance than the bracelets themselves."

"I'm sure you will succeed like you always do Tec. If you succeed meet me by Lake Roccaluce," Aisha smiled brightly at Tecna before departing on her own mission. The magenta haired fairy didn't know how Aisha was going to pull this off, but she had the upmost faith in the morphix fairy. After all, Aisha was actually pretty devious, smart, and she was frankly the most athletic out of the group. While Aisha went on her mission, Tecna would be stuck on the mission to break the dark magic bounding her wrist.

Valtor and Tecna quietly slipped inside her dorm again. Valtor returned to Tecna's bed to rest on it again, while Tecna conjured up the book that was left for her in Sparx. She firmly held the book and ran her hand over the primitive book. This was the first book Tecna had ever held, and it was amazing how sturdy and put together the book was; even if it was made during the Dark Days. Tecna could only wonder how the runaways got their hands on this.

Tecna sighed as she flipped through the delicate pieces of paper. There was an incredible amount of spells, and Tecna didn't know where to start. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. Tecna read off a couple titles in the book, "Protective shields…Convergence…Gifts of Destiny…Miniaturization…" Everything she read off didn't sound like something that could help break Witch magic.

Valtor noticed Tecna looking at the book in frustration, "Not as easy as you thought, hm?"

Tecna used a slight bit of magic to cause the book to levitate on its own in front of Tecna, "I don't…I don't even know where to begin. These books are illogical; I can't ask it to answer my questions. I'd have to read the book through and through to get any answers."

"Well no one said this was going to be easy."

Tecna grumbled in irritation as she moved to the middle of the room. The technology fairy shrieked, "Let's go Enchantix!" In a sudden burst of blinding light she appeared in the room in fairy form, and her giant wings kept her levitated above the ground. "I told Aisha I would figure this out, so I have to," she approached the floating book again. "I'm sure if I look for a certain keyword in this book…"

Silence hit the room again as Tecna continued to flip through the encyclopedia of everything related to a Fairy and her abilities. She worried that if she tried to attack the bracelet with a weak spell that it would attack her back, and then if she broke the bracelet that the Witches would know immediately. Tecna knew that once the spell was broken that they would have to make a run for it. If not they might be up against a siege of Witches.

She suddenly found herself drawn to a certain page with the heading **Fairy Dust**. She looked at Valtor in a confused way, "Have you ever heard of fairy dust?" She looked at Valtor who merely shook his head no. Tecna returned to the book and focused on the text.

She read off a small blurb in her head, "Only available to strong fairies at the Enchantix level; fairy dust can be activated through strong will power and concentration. Once activated a fairy can open her fairy dust bottle located around her neck, and will draw out their predetermined symbol to activate its abilities. Fairy dust can be used as a healing power, or to negate or undo dark magic and spells from objects and some people." Tecna grinned once reading that it could negate dark magic; she knew she had just found her counteracting spell against Witch power.

Tecna floated over and handed Valtor the book, "I think I found it," she said confidently.

"I see," He studied the book with watchful eyes, "But do you have the concentration and will power to unlock the ability?"

Tecna sighed as she let her wings keep her body above the ground as she sat in criss cross position, "There's only one way to find out," she closed her eyes, blocked out all her thinking, and just concentrated on her Enchantix power. Meanwhile Valtor just sat in silence and watched Tecna in deep meditation. A green glow started to brighten around her.

Tecna on the other hand felt herself get sucked into some sort of empty void; a peaceful and tranquil void. She felt truly connected to her Enchantix powers. As connected as she felt she still didn't feel like she was unlocking her fairy dust. Sure she felt isolated and one with her technology powers, but she still felt she was missing something. She needed some sort of catalyst to get her powers to unlock.

She let her mind wander as she thought about Icy and the Witches. Every thought of Icy made Tecna's blood boil; there was not a single good thing she could say about her. This woman (and all the other Witches) was pure darkness and evil. She knew their existence needed to be extinguished so that Magix could live freely and hopefully without lesions.

Tecna thought about Icy's face as she realized Tecna escaped her grasps once again. Knowing this would really set the Witch off on a rampage made Tecna smile. After all the trouble the Witch caused she deserved it. The only thing she deserved more was a rebellion, or some sort of upheaval in Magix. She needed to get Icy out of her position of power. If she could get Icy out of power then she was sure the world would become a much more peaceful place.

She suddenly remembered how much Icy wanted the Pixie, Timmy. She worried that maybe, just _maybe _something happened to him. What if Icy managed to get him while she was in Magix? What if she had him captured? What if she finally managed to kill him? The last thought made her enraged; Icy would never be able to do that while Tecna was still as rebellious as her old self. She imagined Icy getting so powerful that she managed to capture every Sparx citizen and either killing them all off or changing them.

She angrily shouted out with her hands clenched, "No…Icy will never win! Let's go fairy dust!" In a sudden burst of lime light she suddenly found herself out of her peaceful void and inside her apartment. She looked at her gloved hand to notice she was holding a lavender vial. Her eyes widened as she realized her thoughts about Icy and Timmy made her enraged enough to activate her fairy dust. She didn't even know how it happened, but she was just pleased her furious thoughts worked.

Valtor looked up at her in shock, "Are you okay? You were just floating there in complete silence for a while… How did you activate it?"

"Through rage," Tecna replied briskly. Even she didn't exactly understand how it happened. She just became enraged, and then some surge of power came over her like a wave. Tecna wondered if rage and a strong concentration would be the key to activate the full potential of her Enchantix powers. So many questions whirled through her mind, but right now she had more important things to worry about. With a bottle of fairy dust firmly in her hand she felt herself subconsciously twirl around in some sort of spiral pattern. Once she finished she noticed the fairy dust bottle was open. She took a deep breath before pouring the dust on her dark magic bracelet, "Well let's hope this works."

Tecna and Valtor watched as the fairy dust fell on both their bracelets, and they began to make a strange sizzling sound. Within a moment a blinding bright light illuminated from their bracelets. When they both peered down again at their wrists they discovered the bracelets were gone without a trace. They both beamed bright smiles as they realized they were finally free. Freedom at last.

Tecna detransformed from her fairy form and she brought herself to sit close to Valtor. "I can't believe I did it," she breathed a sigh of relief. It was so hard for the technology fairy to comprehend that she finally broke the dark magic bond.

"You're turning into quite the fairy," he moved closer to her so their noses were touching, "That was an incredible amount of power locked away inside of you."

Tecna breathed a sigh of exhaustion as she rubbed dripping sweat from her forehead, "Yeah, but I don't think I'll be able to do that again for a while. My powers…they feel weak," she panted.

"Well I guarantee you will not need magic for this," he finally planted a strong kiss on her lips. She giggled and kissed him back until moments later he pulled away and helped her stand up on her feet. She couldn't believe how amazing and alive she felt even though she was feeling rather weak. It was just so reassuring knowing that freedom was within their grasps.

"Now, how about we go down to Lake Roccaluce and wait for Aisha?" Tecna suggested as she led them outside of her dorm and down the halls. She smiled sweetly at him, "We have an escape to look forward to after all."

**I know in the show an Enchantix fairy can activate her fairy dust at will, but in mine I had to make it so only fairies able to outsmart the lesions would be able to use the power. So since normal Fairies are carefree and never truly angry I made it so will power and rage would be the catalyst for the fairy dust.**

**Next chapter: The escape, but will everyone make it?**


	10. Chapter 10: Blurred Vision

**Sorry for the wait, took a break to work on my Timmy-centric story; Absolute Zero.**

**Then I wrote an American McGee's Alice story.**

** Finally been working on a Doctor Who/Winx Club crossover. I didn't forget this story, just needed a break to unleash my creativity.**

Chapter 10: Blurred Vision

The air was cool, and there was a crisp breeze passing over Lake Roccaluce. The park was nearly desolate except for two figures. The wind howled and blew the girls magenta hair in every direction, while the boy had a maroon hood pulled over his head. This was not Tecna's most ideal weather to have their escape on, but as long as the escape happened she did not care. It was nearly night time, and Aisha was nowhere to be seen. Her nervousness was peaking, what if something happened to Aisha? What if she was potentially in danger now? The questions felt endless, and none of them put her at ease.

All they did was make her want to pace.

Valtor took notice to her anxious pacing. "I'm sure Aisha will be here soon. You shouldn't worry yourself like this."

"It's not just that Valtor," she bit her lip nervously, "Its Musa."

The fight replayed constantly in her mind. The last time she remembered Musa being that upset was when they were in the pens together in Domino, and back then she was absolutely furious with her. She only wished this time Musa would have just listened to her, because maybe if she did she would understand that there was no way she could have kept the cure with her. Of course Musa was choosing to not listen to her anymore. Ever since that night her apartment had been deserted, she didn't reply to messages, and no one else had seen her. It seemed Musa escaped from the city altogether, but it wasn't possible…

"I don't want to leave her behind either Tecna," Valtor explained calmly, "But we can't wait for her to show herself again. She's choosing to shun herself away like this, so there's nothing we can do at this point."

"Imagine how upset she'll be when she realizes I abandoned her," she felt salty tears well up in her eyes and flow down her flawless cheeks. "This isn't logical, I can't let this happen. I have to find Musa." What kind of friend was she to leave Musa in Magix with all the other Fairies with lesions? She already caused enough damage to their roller coaster of a friendship, and leaving her certainly wouldn't help. First she betrayed her, then she destroyed her Domino home, and then she apparently didn't share the cure with her. It just seemed they were destined to fight all the time.

Valtor firmly grasped her shoulders. "You can't do this; no one knows where she is. As far as we know she may have escaped all on her own! Get a hold of yourself Tecna."

She brushed away the trickle of tears, knowing Valtor was right. There wasn't time for a search party to commence. There was nothing else she could do for Musa at this point. Maybe, just maybe she could come back for her after finding out where Sparx was. That is, if she ever finds Sparx. She gazed at him. "I…okay."

Tecna suddenly gazed beyond Valtor's stare, and saw five dimly illuminated objects rise above the tree line horizon. The objects made no sound that Tecna could detect, and the balloons gracefully glided down a few feet in front of the startled Valtor and Tecna. One of the balloons carried Galatea, Andy, and Nova with survival gear slung over their shoulders in backpacks, and each holding a hoverboard. The three Pixies smiled, and Tecna smiled back. She owed a debt to the three for helping creating a diversion for the Witches, helping Sparx smuggle supplies, and of course for recently bringing her the Fairy Encyclopedia. She only hoped helping them escape would be worth everything they did for her.

In three other balloons she saw them filled with gorgeous people from Magix, all smiling and all carried survival gear. Few guys without the capability to fly carried hoverboards in their hands. Tecna couldn't believe how many people were willing to leave the city life, how many people wanted to live out in the wild; free. In one of the balloons she saw Stella and Brandon together. Tecna exchanged small smiles with her old friend Stella. She was happy knowing Stella was finally going to make her escape.

Finally Aisha leapt out of a balloon shared with a few other pretty runaways. She wore the biggest smile, but Tecna could tell behind her grin that she was just as worried as she was. There was still that chance that things wouldn't go according to plan. After all the work they did to get to this point, she would not accept any kind of failure that easily.

Aisha approached her as they shared a nervous glance. "No Musa?"

"No Musa."

"Damn," Aisha muttered, "I don't like having to leave someone behind, but what other choice do we have? You don't even want to know what I went through to get these hot air balloons. There may be a problem though…" Tecna kept silent and listened in. "All the balloons have trackers in them, so we won't be able to ride the balloons as far as we would like. We'll have to jump out at the other side of the river's edge. Then we'll let the balloons drift off and let the wardens have fun retrieving them."

"But won't the wardens be mad with us?" Tecna asked.

"The wardens are the least of my worries," Aisha brushed her curly hair to the side, "Besides; we aren't coming back to the city anyway."

"Fair point," Tecna commented. She let Aisha go back to organizing, and all the citizens preparing to leave were now organized into a circle. As much as Tecna wanted to say something to everyone; about how dangerous the wild could be, how everyone needs to stick together no matter what, and of course the fact that no had any idea how long they would be roaming the wild, she couldn't. Aisha seemed stern, as if she had something planned to say to everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Pixies and Fairies, I present you the way of escape from this plastic city of Magix," Aisha pointed towards the balloons. "We all may come from different backgrounds and ages, but tonight, we all share something in common. Tonight we all share a want; a want to find Sparx and to find freedom in the process. The Witches have controlled us for far too long, and now, we finally fight back. By joining the rebellion we will fight back in the only way that will truly harm the Witches. For once **we **will be the ones to outthink them, and we will not be conformed subjects of the Witches."

Tecna heard the group erupt into cheers and claps. "Way to motivate Aisha," Tecna thought to herself.

"Now, onto a few more serious matters," Aisha began, "First, I want to remind everyone that we are leaving Magix, forever. I want everyone to be committed to leaving the city. This is not a camping trip, and there is no way to predict what obstacles we may run into. Anyone who doesn't think they can handle the wild should leave." Some on the more beautiful members of the group shared nervous glances and gulps, but no one dared to say a thing. "No comments? Good. Second on the agenda has to do with what we'll be doing once we reach the other side of the river. As I'm sure most of you have heard, the balloons are tracked, so we will have to ditch them. About two-thirds of the way across the river is a calm in the powerful winds, which should provide the least amount of turbulence and the easiest route towards the ground when you jump out."

Some voices erupted out of the group. "Wait, what do you mean we're jumping out? I don't have a lot of practice with my wings!"

"What happens if we jump before or after the calm?"

Even her old friend Nova burst out with a question. "Is it safe for the Pixies to jump out with hoverboards?"

"Stop! We don't have a lot of time to waste on this side of the river for questions," Aisha raised her voice as she spoke over everyone else, "Hoverboards, magic, and wings will provide a…somewhat safe way to the ground. Just remember that if you don't have magic or wings; you're going to need a hoverboard and crash bracelets. Now, if you jump out of the balloons at the wrong time there is no telling what will happen. These winds will overpower you, and there is no telling how far or where they will blow you. You could be blown way off course, but as long as you all listen to me everyone should be fine."

Valtor decided to add his two cents, which relieved Tecna because she was starting to get worried about Aisha's commanding tone of voice. "If anything happens, go to Gardenia." Valtor's voice relieved some tension amongst the group with his much calmer voice. "Now, let's get out of this damned city," he urged the group, which caused all of them to spring into action and to jump into a hot air balloon. A person with some sort of magical abilities was designated to each balloon to control it.

Before entering all girls transformed into sparkling fairy forms.

Tecna and Valtor jumped into a hot air balloon with Aisha. The two of them found a survival bag for each of them, as if they were waiting just for them. Aisha spoke up as she set the balloon in motion into the air. "Figured you two would have forgotten your gear, so I thought I would prepare ahead."

"Thanks," Valtor slung the bag over his shoulder, "We owe you one." Tecna grabbed her bag and materialized it so it would fit into her pocket. The three figures rose into the night air, with four other dimly illuminated balloons floating nearby. The Pixies seemed to keep more of a serious tone, but the Fairies seemed to have more fun out of the whole experience.

"We'll be back Musa, I promise," Tecna told herself.

Soon they all made it to the edge of the river; the city starting to disappear behind them. The wind viciously picked up, but the balloons surprisingly stayed on target. Tecna assumed because magic was guiding the vessels that it overpowered the guidance of the wind no matter how strong it was. She gazed next to her to see Valtor sharing a small smile with her, while Aisha was fully determined on guiding their balloon.

Valtor had a small grimace of pain. "Headache again?" She asked. Seeing that he was possibly having a headache again worried her; that problem was supposed to be solved after their visit to the hospital. It didn't make sense to Tecna. They told her he was fine, they told her he would never suffer any more headaches.

"N-no…just nervousness I think. I've never been this far out of the city in a long time," she followed his gaze to the city behind them, "It feels odd, but it's a relief." The defined building soon became nothing but an illuminating blur, and the few lights still on at Alfea soon vanished out of existence. Some fireworks burst above Magix, causing the blurred city to randomly pop into an array of colours. The city she once loved was now a fuel for her hatred. She hated Magix; hated how plastic it was, how everyone living there was essentially built to look and think the same, and of course the entire city was a product of the Witches for conformity.

"Strange, isn't it?" Aisha joined their gaze, and Tecna listened in, "The city we all thought we were so big in being the Winx Club has turned into nothing but a bright blur. When you enter the wild you realize that you don't have much of a significance on the world. Everyone in Magix is so identical that they blur just like the city does now."

The wind howled through her magenta hair and she pushed it out of her face. Did she really not have any significance? Tecna thought for sure she did; she was the kindling to this escape after all. There wasn't a sole in Magix that didn't know her name, so she had to have some significance, but did it really matter? Did it truly matter that a bunch of brainless bimbos knew her name? The world was so much grander than the city, making even the city itself become insignificant. In the same aspect the Sparx runaways were invisible, yet they had a huge significance on Magix, and even on the people outside of the glamour city.

Tecna realized she had way more significance and purpose to Sparx, than to Magix. Out in the wild she could flourish with rebellion with thinking minds, but in the city she was just another body in the blur. She couldn't believe at one point she wanted to run away from the wild and her past, but now all she wanted to do was reconnect with that past.

More importantly it would mean reconnecting with Timmy, but she wasn't sure how she felt about seeing him now. She had Valtor now, so how could she possibly say that she was dating the more visually pleasing boy? Would he understand, or would be feel dumped? What worried her most was how she would react to his Pixie face again. She realized now that the night outside Solarian mansion he kept himself purposefully concealed away to avoid her from seeing his face. Would she be happy to see his old familiar face again, or would she be disgusted?

He was an ugly Pixie and she was a beautiful Fairy; they were not destined to interact with each other. But maybe with her altered brain…maybe things would end up differently.

"Two minutes until the calm, everyone wait for my signal," Aisha voice knocked Tecna back into reality. Aisha looked at her. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she gave sympathetic smiles to Aisha and Valtor. "Can't believe I'm finally going back to Sparx…"

Aisha replied back. "That is, _if _we find them. I'm thinking we should start our search in Gardenia, and see if they have left any clues for us to follow them. That, or I'm hoping we will run into Timmy or Riven."

"One can only hope," Valtor added, "I can't imagine they've been returning back to Gardenia. Tecna, do you have any idea why they left in the first place?"

"At first I thought they were captured by the Witches," she explained, "But I'm starting to think they just left for their own safety. Of course they illogically left without a trace, so now we're stuck in this predicament."

"We'll find them, I'm sure of it," Aisha replied as she opened up the latch on the balloon. The wicker basket opened up like a gate and Aisha stood precariously on the edge. She raised her voice as all the other nearby balloons did the same. "Is everyone ready?" She paused as she received thumbs up from almost every basket. Tecna suddenly noticed the wind die down. "Okay everyone, now!"

Tecna watched as Aisha created a board out of her morphix, and she jumped down into the darkness below. Soon she watched other figures follow, soon almost all the balloons were deserted. Valtor gave Tecna a small peck on the cheek before he used his magic to slow his fall to the ground. Tecna then noticed her old friend Stella and Brandon standing nervously and hesitant in the balloon next to hers. Both looked like they didn't want to jump.

"Stella?" Tecna shouted to her in her balloon, "What are you guys doing? We have to jump, now!"

"We can't," she shouted back and peered nervously over the edge.

"Sure you can," she explained, "Your wings can easily guide you to the bottom, and Brandon, you have a hoverboard. The crash bracelets will help you land safely…"

Stella looked nervously at Brandon, and then back to Tecna. Her wings beat nervously. "I don't think I want to leave Magix."

"What do you mean? Don't you realize the vapid, manipulative, and boring life you'll live in Magix? We all should be living in the wild. We've been waiting for this."

"Maybe I don't want to… Maybe I really like the life I've been living in Magix, even if there is no real purpose to it. I like my fashion, my parties, and the people I've met," she looked at Brandon, "I thought I was ready to leave, and I thought my doubt would go away when I reached the river…but it hasn't."

"Stella…"

"We just got caught up into the hype. I really didn't think we would make it this far," she replied softly. "You and Musa have been out in the wild before, and Valtor and Aisha always talked about escaping. I'm…different from you guys."

"No one is forcing you to go Stella," she replied calmly, "It's your life, and you should live it the way you want. I just thought that this would have been the best option for us to be together again like we used to be. I thought we could go back to acting like the Pixies we used to be, but I guess we'll be parting ways again…Are you sure Stella?" Tecna finally realized that she and Stella had become two different people since the operation.

"Yeah, we're staying back," Brandon finally piped in, "But we can still help you guys. We'll take this balloon as far as we can, and when the wardens come to get us we'll stall them as long as we can."

"Besides," Stella looked lovingly at her boyfriend, "This is kind of romantic, don't you think?"

"Okay okay, I get it. You aren't coming," Tecna rolled her eyes, "You be careful you guys. If the Witches try and talk information out of you…"

"We know nothing," Brandon replied.

"And you be careful too Tec," Stella replied as she started to urge her balloon farther from her old friend, "You never know what you'll find in the wild Tecna."

Tecna finally urged herself to look back down at the ground, and suddenly the wind picked up again with brute force. "Oh no, I missed the calm," she worriedly looked around. The wardens would surely be there soon, and the balloon took forever to land. She really had one option, and even though it worried her, she was known for taking risks. Tecna knew the more she thought about how dangerous this could be, the more she would resist jumping.

"You can do this," Tecna told herself as she hurdled herself out of the balloon and into the void below.

Soon after jumping Tecna expanded her wings to stabilize herself. She tried to fly against the strong winds that were now pushing her in all directions except the direction she wanted to go, but the wind was unforgiving. Tecna watched as Gardenia in the distance was soon vanishing, and soon she found herself surrounded by nothing but darkness. She used all her strength and magic to try and fly against the winds and back towards Gardenia, but there was no use. It was like trying to fly into a wall. The debris flying into her face didn't help either.

By her calculations she was probably kilometers away from where she should have ended up, and the wind still continued to hurdle her off course. She soon found herself being pushed over endless forests, and to Tecna's shock something opened up in the ground. She couldn't really make out exactly what it was, but it looked like a decently sized chasm about one hundred meters long, fifty meters wide by her approximation. How deep—still unknown. Tecna didn't really want to find out.

To her dismay that was exactly where the wind was pushing her. Tecna tried her absolute hardest to prevent herself from falling down it, but the wind was relentless to her. The wind seemed to grab her and throw her directly down into the unknown hole. She felt her body collide with one side of the sharp and rocky chasm, and that's when she heard the crack. One small look back and she saw that one of her glimmering wings now cracked. The crack reached from the top of her wing all the way down to her back.

The pain of cracking one of her wings shot up her, and it was unbearable. Her body now wanted to go into unconsciousness; the pain was so bad. She tried to use her wings and last of her strength to fly back up, but now she was plummeting down into the abyss with no way of slowing herself.

She only hoped this fall would not be a bone shattering or life ending one.

** Thanks for being patient with this story! Next chapter: What, or **_**who **_**will Tecna encounter in deep chasm?**


End file.
